God Speed, Dear one
by Anjelline
Summary: She was witness to a club brawl that turned into a full out massacre. She wasn't supposed to live the night to see it, but she did. And she was captured, tortured because of it. And now she's finally managed to escape her torturers only to be locked away again.
1. Chapter 1

****disclaimer:** **don't have any ownership on trueblood, obviously. and the fact that this is a piece of fanfiction on should pretty much tell you that this piece has been nothing more than an imagination of sorts based on the wonderful characters of the show.

**a/n:** Please note that this story contains graphic violence, sexual content, and explicit language.

It's rare for me to state this upfront, but if you feel squeamish about abuse, I highly recommend you not read this. You will feel uncomfortable. But it will be worth the wait and the read, I promise a HEA ending to this.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**God Speed, Dear one**

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

She ran. Hard. Her bare feet pounding down on the granite loudly, bleeding from the shards of glass she'd landed on. She could feel a large shard biting into her left foot but it didn't seem to deter her from her momentary priority to get away, as far a distance, and as much time she could buy herself out of this incredibly mess she found herself in.

Her lungs felt like they were exploding - breaths coming and going in alarmingly fast gasps, her legs screaming at the exertion, her eyes darting around wildly, her flight instincts not allowing her to drop her guard, her heart beat roaring in her own ears as she quickly spotted a darkened alleyway between two short buildings for some reprieve. She was shivering, both from the cool night air, and the abuse she had been put under the past month. She'd somehow managed to escape the place she was held at, sneaked off by pure luck, a whole chain of events that she managed to take advantage of, and run, she did. Just like what she was doing right now.

The girl quickly took in the dark open corridor's layout, there were two escape ladders leading up to the roof that could allow her to gain access to a few open room windows. Her priority to instinctively seek out self-preservation meant she would have to ignore whatever shock and yelling that would come from the unsuspecting resident of their newest intruder in a few minutes. She made quick work, spotting an open window four floors up along one of the ladder's path. If that room wasn't safe, there was the other room just one floor up.

She ran up to the ladder and started climbing as quietly as she could, her jarring breaths and light thumps from her feet on the ladder the only sounds within the dead of the night. She'd barely gotten to the third floor when she heard voices of the two men she'd spent the better part of the evening running from. She discovered them just three nights ago, tailing her rather aggressively.

"Fuck! Where the fuck did she go?"

"Just fucking kill her on sight. Boss needs her dead."

The girl's eyes widened as she absorbed the information, hugging her body into the ladder, trying her best to flatten her self as closely as she could into the brick wall.

_'Shit. Shit, shit, shit, dammit. What the fuck am I gonna do?' _her mind raced as she tried to calm her breaths, she managed to clasp her hand to her mouth and bit down into the fleshy pad of her palm, screaming at herself internally. _'Fucking hell. Think. Think! Quick!'_

Her eyes still trained closely on the men just a few feet below, praying to any god who would listen to make sure they never look up and find her. She really couldn't afford to be shot at right at this moment. Her prayers must've been answered because the two men decided to split up and moved out of the alley and back into the street, running off in different directions.

She quickly and silently continued climbing, every little disturbance in the surroundings not caused by her was a direct flinch, and a spike in her anxiety to get out of the night, into someone's home for just a few minutes. She finally got up to the lit room, open window, and peered in cautiously. It was surprisingly empty.

As in, the room was void of proper furnishings, the light coming from a naked bulb hanging mid-way in the room, a rather new looking, comfortable mattress in the corner, and a chair next to it. That was it. Nothing else. She noticed that the door was left slightly ajar, and that there was a folded note, and a small pistol placed on the chair. She frowned at the sight. This was just too good to be true.

A loud crash from the other end of the alley caused her to whip her head in that direction, she had to push aside her doubts for now, and quickly climbed into the room, immediately making a beeline for the pistol which she picked up and checked. It was light weight and quite different from a normal handgun, it was almost too light, like a dart gun. She made quick work checking it out, and found that it was fully loaded, safety off, and she pumped the trigger at the wall facing her, impressed that the discharge did not give a loud blast, but instead bullet merely zipped out, a quiet whistle just like a dart gun. She flipped it back to 'on' and put it back on the chair and picked up the note, quickly reading it.

_"Ovidia, if you're reading this, you've found a safe hiding place. Stay here, help will be along shortly. Turn the light off so we know to come get you. God speed, dear one, we shall see you soon."_

The girl gulped, her anxiety still coursing through her veins thickly. She didn't know how someone knew who or where she was, and how they managed to strategically place this little room along the way, she'd been running blindly, but a small part of her mind had always compelled her to find safety by any dock, or industrial estate in any city she was in. And she was always compelled to look for opened windows by any escape ladders or staircases between any alleyway she found herself in. Probably, subconsciously, she was evoking survival tactics she'd learnt from watching all those spy movies she rented on a whim once.

_'Effective brainwashing. Whatever, Viddie, focus. Just do as the note says.'_

She took a look at the bare light, following the wiring to see where the switch would be and found none. She walked around the room slowly to find the light switch, her footprints leaving a bloody patchwork on the floor, marking out where she was going. She shut the door as quietly as she could, twisting the knob so it wouldn't snap into the groove. She went back to the chair and looked at the gun, and the lack of a switch.

Thinking quickly, she pumped a bullet at the light source, a little pleased that, at least, she had an accurate aim despite her hands shaking as the adrenaline began wearing thin. The room plunged into darkness, and using what little moonlight that was streaming into the room, she limped over to the bullet that had been embedded in the wall, and dug it out to study it. It was light and cool to touch, encased in two types of metals and had a blue glow in its core. She could hear a faint pitching sound emitting from the core. She flopped down into the mattress and let both bullet and gun clatter on the small floor space next to the mattress.

Her feet starting to hurt only now as she brought it up closer to her face to check out the damage. There were deep lacerations, and there was a large piece embedded into the arch of her left foot where she could feel it digging into the bone right now. She grimaced and let her foot go, her legs stretching out over the mattress. The last thing she would need now is to bleed out over a shard of glass. She could deal with the pain in her foot for now. Scooting herself back, she leant against the wall gingerly, no doubt getting a splotch of blood on it, if the wounds in her back hadn't been split open again from her climb up the ladder.

The girl finally allowed herself to whimper from the brutality and abuse that she had had endured from the past few weeks. She did not allow her tears to come forth yet. Even though the note said she was in a safe location, she couldn't trust herself enough to let her guards down yet, not until she was truly safe. Her whole back and torso burned from her injuries. Whoever had taken the time to torture her had been thorough. She dared not to take stock of her self though.

She tried to wiggle her toes, trying to determine if she ought to go with her earlier decision of letting that dubious piece of glass be in her foot. Her toes did feel a little numb, and not because of the cold. She groaned and pulled her foot up and set to work, gritting her teeth tightly, pushing her tongue up the roof of her mouth so she wouldn't make the fatal mistake of biting it and took a deep breath.

_'This is gonna hurt. badly.'_ she shrugged mentally and gulped.

She dug deep into her the bleeding gash, and trying her best to remain as quiet as she could, but a hushed scream pealed from the back of her throat as she felt around in her foot for that damn piece of glass, quickly pulling it out neatly and gasping for air out of relief and in pain rather than for actually breathing. Tears finally sprung from her eyes, streaming down her cheeks as she fell sideways into the mattress, the glass shard discarded on the floor, her hands shaking from the pain. Blood oozed out thickly and quickly from the wound, pooling on the floor where she had enough sense to keep it off the mattress. Not like it made a difference, the wounds on her front and back had seeped out from her thin t-shirt, already staining the bedding. Her pants rasping out her lips in shuddering gasps, she bit down on her bottom lip to gain some control over her physical pain before she let her eyes flutter shut for a moment of rest.

The girl's eyes snapped open suddenly. She had no idea how long she was out for but from the looks of the shadows casted in from the window, it was still within the same night. She blinked and wondered briefly why she would wake up so abruptly and scrambled to sit up and felt around for the gun when she heard a pair of footfalls stop by the door.

_'Shit! Why didn't I think to put the chair up the door!? Ovidia, you fucking imbecile! So much for spy movies!'_

The girl trained the pistol at the door, her fingers still slick with her own blood as she flipped the pistol's safety off, her breathing and heart rate both rapid. She could hear her own pain-filled gasps fill the room as the person beyond the door gave it a short, sharp rap before it was pushed open quickly.

Before her stood two pale skinned men. All three surveyed each other, her hands still steady on the trigger and she took a deep steadying breath, forcing her heart to calm. The men's face lit up with surprise before they stepped in, the taller of the two closing the door behind him almost too quietly. She noticed that both men were making a show of looking around the room, their eyes trailing where her bloody footprints had been marked out all around the sides of the room, before their gazes ended up either on the gun in her hands, her bloodied foot or the bloody smear on the wall where she'd been leaning on, and the pool of thick blood where the large slice of glass was soaked in. The taller man nodded to himself, as though he was rather impressed.

"Ovidia - that's you, yes?"

The shorter man asked, his voice clipped but not unkindly. She remained passive and did not respond as she studied the two men. The shorter of the two had tattoos peeking out from under his shirt sleeves and from the neckline, his hair cropped short along his scalp, and he looked no older than a boy her age, barely twenty or younger. The taller man, _'Definitely a man'_, she thought quickly, her eyes darting between him and the other guy. The taller man was a hulking male specimen, tall, blonde, very broad shoulders and a really defined torso, with really long legs. And probably looked ten years older than her and the other guy.

_'I probably can't even keep up without having to run, at his walking speed..'_, she frowned at the two and pursed her lips as they approached her very slowly, as though waiting for her to lash out violently the way a cornered cat would. She probably would.

She watched as the shorter guy put his hands up, the universal gesture for 'I mean you no harm'. There wasn't much she could do in her predicament. She was literally cornered, her foot was still bleeding profusely, she was sitting in the corner of the room where the mattress was placed, the only form of protection was the pistol in her hands. But there was only one of her, and two of them. And she was in quite a bit of discomfort from her physical pains.

_'So much for safety. I won't survive even if I manage to pop a bullet into either one of them.'_

She let out a resigned sigh and flipped the gun safety back on before dropping her hands to her sides, nodding quickly, letting her shoulders sag, more in defeat than in relief. The taller man must've read her mood correctly, because he crouched down before her, his face etched in concern and caution as he picked up the gun and set it aside quickly.

"I'm Eric, and this is Godric." his voice was calm, soothing, low and melodious.

She let herself look up at the two men and chewed on her bottom lip nervously, her anxiety still running through her veins, her guard still up, but she remained silent.

"We were sent here to assist you. We were waiting close by this whole time."

Ovidia frowned. This whole time? Who would be helping her? Her breath hitched when she heard gunshots popping from the road side, and the familiar voices of the two men who had been chasing her the past few nights, screaming and shouting in pain. Her neck craned towards the window so she could hear better. She let out a shaky breath when she finally heard the last man's screams gurgling off after a loud crack sounded out into the night.

Finally, one of the men in the room cleared his throat lightly, bringing her attention back to them.

"Who sent you? Why have you been waiting? What if I didn't run this way?" her words tumbled out of her quickly, her voice hoarse and foreign even to her own ears. She had not said a single word the past month, although her torturers had been sure to coax too many screams from her.

"A concerned friend of yours." the tall one called Eric replied softly, ignoring her other questions and had stretched his hand out towards her, "Are you able to stand?"

She gulped and let her gaze fall on her bleeding foot and shrugged, "Doubt so. I can try."

She saw both men's eyes darken as they took in the sight of her injured feet, Eric's nostrils flaring before she heard two clicks from them, her eyes darting back up to their faces. She managed to stifle her shock as she took in the new additions in their mouths - _'Fangs! They have __**fangs**__!?'_ her eyes widening in surprise as her head jerked forwards, reacting to her curiosity.

"You guys for real?" she laughed nervously, "Are those really fangs? Is it halloween already?"

The tattooed one, Godric had an amused look in his eyes as he raised a hand to Eric's shoulder calmly, and their fangs immediately disappeared with another click, as if it were never there. She pushed herself to sit up more, her feet gliding through the viscous fluids that was her blood, smearing it further into the floor, her palm pushing into the bloody mattress as she attempted to stand up, her other hand grabbing hold onto Eric's proffered hand. She was instantly in his arms, and at least four feet from the floor. Her surprised gasp eliciting a chuckle from Godric as he picked up the gun and they left the room all far too quickly than should be possible.

* * *

><p><strong>- . - . -<strong>

Godric stiffened as the girl's blood permeated into the air thickly just beyond the door. He turned to look up at his child, Eric, who had a look of concern as they paused for a moment to listen to the human's laboured but restful breathing. They could taste the fear, pain and anxiety from her small form. They could hear the girl suddenly start, fumbling around for something, and her breath racing with her heart beat. Godric nodded and Eric knocked, pushing the door open for him to enter. They were greeted by the sight of a frightened girl with a gun in her hands.

They had taken to scouring the whole city for several weeks looking for the girl. She had not been easy to find, even less so trying to set up safe spots for her to look for. They littered the entire city with units similar to the one she was currently in; they were actually Eric's and his safe houses, some were light tight, some, like the one she was in, hadn't been vampire-proofed yet. They weren't even sure if she had enough sense about her to look for a hiding spot, but Eric had set all the rooms up around the city, and when movement was detected from the motion censors he'd installed, they would check it out. The fact that the girl had indeed managed to turn the light source out meant she was indeed smart enough to look for shelter.

Adam, a young human that worked for him had come begging for his help one night. A close young friend of his had unfortunately gotten into some trouble with a large pack of weres recently, and had been missing for over a month now. Eric had been visiting him in Dallas when the young man had sought his help, and through Eric's further questioning, they realised the wolves in question had been involved in the recent club massacre and the girl had been witness to the brutal scene. They would help Adam's friend, only because she would be leading them directly to being to solve their thousand year mystery, and her very life was also in mortal danger.

The two ancient vampires studied the entire room as they entered, the lack of light did not do much to hide what they could see with their heightened senses. The floor was bloodied all around the sides, Godric noted with slight interest that the girl had cased the entire room, her footprints a bloody trail until it went back to where the girl was currently sitting on the mattress. Her feet had a small pool of blood, a deep open gash still leaking and dripping blood. His throat was suddenly feeling rather parched, and he quickly glanced at the wall, a bloody smear. She'd been leaning against the wall before she fell into the mattress. His eyes widened so marginally as he took in the bloody mess on the mattress. His keen eyesight picking up whatever visible wounds he could see from the girl's slight body. She had been tortured. The beast in him roared thunderously, and he felt a similar rage coming from his child.

He quickly asked if the girl was indeed the one they had been waiting for, only to be met by a long cautious stare, her eyes darting back and forth from him to his progeny, the odd little gun pointing at them. She had obvious reasons to be wary, and he had to remind himself not to spook the girl. Eric seemed to pick up on his intent and stayed behind him as they moved towards her very slowly, his own hands raised up, showing the girl his intent was not to harm her. He was a little relieved when she dropped the gun and nodded in affirmative.

Godric let his progeny speak to the girl as he studied her more intensely, he was more than surprised that she'd managed to calm her heart rate down just as they'd entered. Perhaps she had a more level head than most girls her age. He narrowed his gaze back at her, her whole body was battered and bruised, cut up and in tatters, the fact that she was still alive even after having gone missing for more than a month... she was only a human girl. He shuddered inwardly, remembering his human days when he'd been a slave, meat picked for the torture sport of savage men. More than two thousand years later, and the brutality still exists. He sighed internally, and his attention was brought back to the pool of blood on the floor as Eric asked if the girl was able to stand. From the looks of it, she'd pulled out a large glass shard from the bleeding foot. It had to hurt. Godric felt Eric's blood lust peak within their bond, and despite the fact that he usually had a lot of control over his thirst, the heavily scent of fresh blood had influenced his waning control and both their fangs extended.

He quickly calmed his blood lust down and reminded Eric with a hand on his progeny's shoulder to get his control back. The girl had enough humour left in her to ask about their fangs, and he watched in interest as she tried to stand on her injured feet. He chuckled when Eric swept her off her feet instead, ready to leave.

He picked up the gun that Eric had set aside, noticing the half silvered bullet on the chair with the blue core. They had not left the gun here. He frowned and looked over at the girl.

"Ovidia, did you bring this gun with you?"

"No, I found it here."

Someone else was in here to leave this gun for her. They had been compromised. He looked over to his progeny with a sharp look.

"Eric. Beware."

Eric nodded quickly and gestured towards the window. No, whoever placed the gun here would be observing this window, and the roof. Godric thought quickly, yes, they will leave from separately, through opposite sides of the building, and find quick cover in the shadows before meeting at a rendezvous point they'd planned earlier. Switching to old norse, he shared his plan with his child quickly and in so low a voice only the two of them could hear.

"God speed, father."

"Stay hidden, child."

Godric looked at the girl in his progeny's arms. She was still very much alert and awake.

"We will meet again, little human. Stay awake, yes?"

* * *

><p><strong>- . - . -<strong>

Ovidia had no idea what the two men were talking about. Couldn't hear what they were saying too either. She could feel the growing spark of anticipation from the tall guy though. She noticed that his body was really cold as well, like some of the people she came across when she was held captive.

Now that she thought about it, they too had fangs. They hissed a lot, and lisped a lot too. She found it extremely hard to take someone seriously when they had lisps, and laughed in their faces far too often that was healthy for her self-preservation. Most of the injuries she bore were a direct result of her laughter to their bad lisps. They had thought her mad after a while because she would laugh and laugh, but still refused to speak a word. She knew the moment she said a single word, they would begin even more horrendous tortures on her, not that the other torturers had been light about their techniques. The other torturers would abuse her body whatever ways they wanted to in the day, and the cool bodied people with fangs would take over after a while. The room she was in had no windows. She had no idea how long she was held captive, and she wasn't even sure if the meals she was given were even on a daily basis. She had almost lost her mind while in there, if not for the fact that she was always an introverted person, and that she would spend many hours chatting with herself on a usual basis, she could've very well went insane. But. Nope, enough movies had been watched to at least let her come to the conclusion that speaking a single word would render her a death sentence sooner or later.

The ones with fangs had tried making her look into their eyes many times. She sometimes would blurt out shouts and incomprehensible sounds when they asked her questions during the torture sessions. She wasn't sure why she felt compelled to want to tell them anything, but the pain had been so ingrained in her bones that her overly chatty brain was lucid enough to shut up and not say anything even though she _really_ wanted to. She remembered a fanged one coming up to her the night before her escape, and said some things to her with the same mind-numbing feeling washing over her, compelling her to do what she did tonight - look for open windows by escape ladders. To always look for a dock, or an industrial estate, always look for lit up open windows.

She frowned internally as her brain finally linked the mental chains up. _'I was brainwashed.'_ Someone had brainwashed her. She tried to recall who it was but no faces came to mind. Did this person also brainwash her not to remember him? The thought continued repeating itself as she felt the cool body carrying her move towards the door and into the corridor, zipping towards the other escape exit at the end. She paid him no mind, getting lost in her own thoughts about what occurred in the past four weeks and found that she couldn't trust her own thoughts right now.

What if she'd been brainwashed to remember only certain things? What if her mind had been altered? What if she's not actually the person called Ovidia? Who was she then?

She moaned as a stab of pain lanced through her mind. Shutting her eyes, she let her head rest on the man's shoulder. She mutely heard him asking if she was alright, and that they would be safe soon. She didn't know what to trust anymore. Her brain then tried muddling through the pain. Four weeks of torture and abuse allowed her to work through pain quite well by now, to think through it. She retraced the timeline to that night a month and a half ago.

She had been witness to a horrific, brutal fight that led to an all-out massacre at a night club that one singular night she decided she would do something alone by herself just to get out of her apartment. She saw things she didn't know was possible in proper societal existence. Her one prominent thought the whole time that one night was how much of a cluster fuck she was in, the things she had seen was stuff movies were made of, the blood and gore, the violence, _'people changing into wolves left, right, center...'_. She had some how managed to sneak away from it, and ran back home, thinking she would be fine. Everything would be okay.

It had surprised her greatly that the newsrooms hadn't had any reports about the massacre the days following, and that should've been the first sign of trouble she should have keenly picked up on. Which she did. She just didn't know how much trouble she was in. She knew she remembered telling herself it would be fine, everything would be fine, right? Only it wasn't.

She found herself being followed by the same two men from earlier tonight for the rest of that week and the moment she had managed to lose them, she went to Adam. Adam was one of her closest friends whom she always looked to for protection, he would always find ways to clean up her little silly mistakes. She had a knack for weird things to happen to her whenever she least expect them to, and Adam usually would check in on her at the right times to groan at her beguiling bad luck. He had been there to help her when she'd found herself in the hospital for walking into an open manhole. He'd come by for an unannounced visit when when she managed to somehow set her kitchen on fire just trying to boil water. He was also suitably there for her when her side of town had been in chaos from a rather violent riot, arriving at her apartment in a panicked state only to find her huddled in the corner of her bedroom. He'd quickly packed a small duffle bag of clothes and things and extracted her from that crazy part of town, letting her put up in his home until the riots died off. And he'd also been there when, like a bad cliche movie plot, an air-conditioning unit almost dropped on her head. He'd somehow managed to shove her aside, but not enough that the metal corner had left a deep gash in her shoulder.

So, obviously, she had to seek Adam out. He would know what to do. She'd ran to his place, her face streaked in tears from her anxiety. She could remember that clearly. She recalled telling him about the massacre at the club, about the people following her everywhere. She thought he would've called her crazy and would, at the most, hire a bodyguard to keep her safe. However, she recalled her core turn ice cold when she'd noticed that his face had gone ashen pale, and then he shoved her into his closet with some food and two bottles of water, telling her to hide in there until he came back that evening. And whatever it is, she was not to leave the closet until he got home. She'd panicked when not even two hours later, the two men came smashing through the closet doors as if they'd known she would be there, and kidnapped her right out of Adam's home. They'd knocked her out immediately and the next thing she knew was waking up naked in that room with no windows, chained up like an animal, and very drugged.

And thereafter, everything was as detailed as it was a blur. She'd lost sense of time after a while. She took in a deep breath, and cracked open an eye, trying to block out her memories for a bit, and found that Eric was travelling at a very, very, very, inhumanly fast speed. On his very long legs. She couldn't even react to that beyond turning her head to watch everything zip past them. No, them zipping past everything. She blinked when she heard him chuckle lightly, and his arms wrapping around her a little tighter when he suddenly took off into the night sky. Literally. He was flying, like a damn superhero.

The girl squeaked out in surprise and Eric had to stifle his laugh. He'd worried for a moment when he felt her head bury into his chest, shaking her head as though she was disagreeing with her own self, lost in her own mind. He wondered briefly if she'd lost her marbles, and relaxed only when she merely tightened her grip on his shirt as he ran towards the meeting point. Godric was already waiting there, he could feel his maker calling to him.

"Kid, we're almost there."

He felt her nod and sped through the night sky until he spotted Godric standing on a roof top, waiting for them, the door to the stairs already pulled open, landing lightly and zipping down the stairs and into the safe house. Eric quickly paced through the apartment, and found himself in the room he was looking for - the bathroom. He felt Godric closing in behind them and stepped aside as his maker shut the toilet seat cover down, and he placed the tiny human girl to sit on the cover. Godric passed the human a glass of water which she drank from deeply.

"Um..." the girl stared up at the two men awkwardly when she was done drinking, "what are we doing in the bathroom?"

"No windows. No one will be able to see us in here." Eric replied quickly, rummaging around the bathroom for towels and bathing supplies. Godric already had set up some human medical aid items to tend to the girl's more major wounds. He paused when he felt her heart skip a beat out of fear and turned to look at her, "but also, you look like you could clean up."

Eric stood by the bathroom door, his hulking frame taking up quite the fair bit of space as his maker busied himself with the human medical supply kit. They could always give her a bit of blood once Godric was done playing doctor, he mused lightly. He quickly chastised himself, no, she wasn't in so much of a mortal danger that they had to heal her with their blood. It would only be remedied to her only when she had no other exceptions and the state of her health deteriorated enough so that she had to be saved with vampire blood. Eric excused himself from the bathroom, the smell of her blood was enticing him in that confined space. Godric always had much better control between the two of them, he was over a thousand years older than him.

Eric was went straight to the fridge looking for a bottle of True Blood, warmed it up and downed it all too quickly, thinking about how the evening had turned out. He knew he was hardly a kind vampire, but at the turn of the century, Godric had seen to it that he was taught the niceties of being polite, gentle and even, to his own distaste, on how to be caring to someone not of their own blood. It had frustrated him greatly that his maker would want to exude such human tendencies, such _weaknesses_. Being nice never got you anywhere. But, he supposed there would be times where he must exude his maker's desires for him to be more human. He supposed tonight was such a night. He quickly shrugged off his discomfort at his actual ability to be gentle with this tiny human girl. He'd felt Godric's rage when they'd found her injured, her wounds all still bleeding, her skin black and blue, it could only be torture. Instantly, he felt protective of this little human.

_'Whatever it is..'_ Eric thought as he crushed the empty glass bottle in his hands as he held it over the bin, _'Someone is going to pay for this.'_

**- . - . -**

* * *

><p><strong>an:** I know, I know, it doesn't seem like it's so bad right now, but I promise you it can only get worse! It's not going to be an easy story to read, but I can assure you that the likely chances of this story getting a Happily Ever After is higher than character deaths. Although, that might be fun too.

Anyway, hope you managed to enjoy this first chapter. It will be worth the read, promise!

If you liked this, do follow, or favourite, or both. If you want to, do let me know if you liked it, or if you didn't, you can also let me know as well. :P but honestly, I'd like to try writing something more brutal for once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I'll need you to wash up first, I promise you I will not touch you in any untoward manner."

Godric closed the bathroom door as Eric left. He saw the girl merely shrug herself out of her clothes, not bothering to feel self-conscious the way most humans would. Her body had so many bruises under the drying blood and too many cuts and open gashes that it was dark purple, almost black. Only her face was left relatively unharmed, and still, she had scratches on the side of her face. They were fresh so it was possibly created when she had been trying to escape.

As far as he could work his nose around the smell of her blood and her scent, the girl had been touched and used by the men she'd been captured by. His eyes tinged red by the edges as he identified both were, vampire and a few human male seeds on her body. He ventured a sniff and found that he could scent the blood of several vampires from her blood. He clenched his jaw tight as the beast raged within him wildly, wanting to destroy his kind for their appalling savagery.

_'It would make me no less the same, fighting savagery with more savagery.' _

He composed himself as he took his shirt off and followed her into the shower stall that was large enough to fit four people. Trust Eric to be decadent in everything.

Ovidia stood in the shower stall, staring at the pale looking boy before her, watching him put a plastic stool before him, gesturing for her to sit.

"This will hurt, but it is necessary."

She looked up at him as he busied himself with plucking bits of dried twigs and leaves from her hair, and a lot of glass pieces too. She had to run through a glass window that she had tried throwing a fire extinguisher through at the place she was held at. She could hear him growling lowly to himself as he worked quickly for whatever he was thinking about. It wasn't until he gently but firmly had her right arm in his hands, and then he'd been pulling and tugging at her skin that she looked at her arm, finally noticing the nasty pieces of glass sticking out from her skin. She grimaced and finally looked down at her body, allowing herself to take stock of her current set of injuries. If there had to be something she gave up on doing, it was to check out the injuries.

They had been particularly cruel that day she escaped. She could remember the sharp, jagged edge of a serrated knife carving into her back, recalling that she mused how she felt like a turkey on thanksgiving. The fanged guy had taken to a sick pleasure in drawing out her gasps and whimpers more so than screams. She had laughed just then, when her torturer then sank a blade through her body. She had been amazed that he did it with so much skill that it merely went through her body, not touching her organs. She was pretty sure if he did, she would be dying from a ruptured kidney or something. It did truly hurt when he got bored and poked a clean hole into her ribs very slowly, puncturing and sealing it into her lung with a red hot poker. Ovidia felt like both life and death in that moment.

Shuddering, she tried to think about what happened after that. The other men who had walked into the room saw the other superficial burn marks from the poker. And they had taken it on themselves to put their cigarettes out on her skin after that though. Whatever humour she'd kept within her had seen the hilarity of her situation back in that room. There, in that room, was that one man torturing her with a red hot poker, a knife in her abdomen, and burn marks all over her. And then someone pulled the knife out of her, interrupting that torture session, while several men came in to rape her senseless. She wasn't sure if she'd laughed in that moment, but she was quite sure it wasn't a situation to laugh at. Obviously, it hadn't been enough for them, that was just them using her body for their pleasure, they were depraved souls who enjoyed her screams more so than anything while they were in her room. She recalled one man with a closely shaven beard stomping on her shoulder until it was swollen. He had been brutal and angry. Once that action had taken place, it seemed as though it was a free for all for the rest of them, and they took turns raining punches and kicks on her with too much intensity. It had been so very painful, until her brain seemed to have broken itself. She couldn't feel the pain after that.

It had left her broken; being beaten, cut, mutilated, tortured, burned, fondled, touched so many times and always, on the brink of death, and then someone would feed her their blood, and she would suddenly feel so much better. The injuries never fully healed, the fanged ones had seen to it that she would never be strong enough to leave the room.

Her eyes shifted their gaze back onto Godric, studying his features closely. He looked similar to the fanged ones, well, for one, he had the fangs too. And then, the pale, cool skin as well. And although he looked young, he had a different look in his eyes. He was now trying to coax a particularly stubborn dried out patch of fabric from her skin with too much care. It had been some wax they melted onto a nasty cut and slapped a strip of cloth over it hastily. Ovidia mused briefly on the fact that while she could still feel the pain physically, it hadn't hurt that much at all. She stilled his hand and ripped the wax out, handing it to him, not bothering that her arm had blood dribbling over and onto the bathroom floor.

"You are a vampire, right? I remember that there were other fanged people like you when I was still in captive. They made me drink me their blood and it healed me, but never enough to be healed fully. Said that's what they were called."

Godric stiffened at her remark, wondering how many times blood was given to heal the girl and looked at her, and how she was easily given the information. He held the piece of wax with some skin dangling in his hand.

"The blood of a vampire is sacred, little one. Did they drink from you while you had to consume theirs?"

Ovidia nodded, "Um.. Yeah, that's what some of them said too. But, no, they never drank my blood even though they really wanted to. They said someone said they couldn't. They also said that... what was it.. what... was it..."

Godric saw her eyes glaze over, like she was searching in her mind for her memories. Had she been glamoured as well? He grimaced inwardly. _'Obviously she would be. Where there be vampires, there will be glamouring involved.'_ He was guilty of glamouring others as well and noted with a tinge of sadness that she was probably glamoured one too many times. He was genuinely surprised that the human would know that much information. The fact that they hadn't created blood bonds with her left him with little relief, but it was one less thing to worry about. He would have to refrain from glamouring her any further even though it would be so much easier to elicit information from her. No doubt her captors had done the exact same to her.

"Oh. Right... Right. They said it would allow them to find me, I think they would know I'm here by now. One of the nicer guys who could change into a wolf told me that taking an older fanger's blood could override that if I took enough."

_Oh. _Godric's eyes widened slightly. Had he been mistaken? It was rare for heavily glamoured humans to remember anything at all, their minds would be constantly be spaced out, they wouldn't know how to care for themselves after a while. He'd assumed she would be the case, which was why he was standing before her, trying to take care of her. He also didn't think to at least override the other bloods in her system, and cursed at himself for the oversight.

"You mean to say, these other vampires, they just gave you all this information freely?"

She blinked and nodded, _mm-hmm_-ing back at him. _'Well. That's just... absurd.'_ He was once again surprised at the lack of restrain in secrecy with those vampires. Clearly, they weren't very bright. Now though, he _had _to ask her. He moved over to her other arm to inspect the cuts, they weren't as extensive as her previous arm, but there were many deep burn marks branding her purpled skin.

"Ovidia, were you glamoured while you were there?"

"Glamoured?" she tilted her head to the side, letting the word roll off her tongue as if it were the first time she'd heard it. Godric was partly amused to watch the girl, almost as if the gears in her mind were starting to chug and turn.

"You mean, like, brain wash me?"

He nodded, yes, that could describe the basis of glamouring.

"Oh yes, they've tried to brain wash me one too many times. It was how I managed to find that room you found me in. This one fanged guy, vampire, right? He brainwashed me real good the night before I managed to escape. I feel so violated by that."

Godric stared at her impassively, "I am sorry you had to go through that. How did you manage to keep your sanity when they were trying to glamour you?"

"I dunno, I mean, I've never let them get into my head totally. Not really, anyway. I'm not even sure anymore."

The girl had shrugged nonchalantly, and prodded at a scabbing slash on her thigh, her thoughts brought back to her previous questions on her being brainwashed.

"I don't even know if I am who I'm supposed to be. They could've very well brainwashed me into thinking that I'm Ovidia, and maybe I've always been there, or maybe I've only been there for a few days. I don't know, I lost track of time for a while. For all I know, I could be a Jenna, or a Rebecca, or even an Emily. I mean, I dunno what I am or who I am. I'm starting to question my own perspective. They were very convincing, you know."

Ovidia's face fell into a grimace as she picked at the scab and a droplet of blood appeared. When Godric remained silent, she took it as a cue to continue speaking out her thoughts.

"They always got into my head, but there was one part in my mind that always fought against it, always telling me to fight it off. So I did. They've never ever managed to get me to speak a word though. I suppose that's a good thing too. They would've killed me sooner, right? But the last guy to.. glamour me?" She glanced up at him, to see if she got the word right, and continued when he nodded, "He was really good at it. But I think he did it to help me, he told me to always look for lit up rooms with open windows next to escape ladders in between alleyways, and to always go to a dock or an industrial estate to look for these rooms. Maybe his intent was strong enough that I couldn't deny his compelling."

Godric shifted on his feet, contemplating this new injection of knowledge, his mind working quickly. A few things.

One - Ovidia had to have a strong mental capacity, enough to block out the weaker glamours, that much was evident.

The fact that she was lucid to have a seemingly proper conversation was a feat on its own, but that she began to question her own identity was a little worrying. She was definitely Ovidia, just based on the profile they'd managed to draw up before finally managing to meeting her tonight. Whether she was the same girl before she was kidnapped, that much he would not know. He could only assume that she would never be the same person again.

Two - She knew too much.

Godric knew that the supernatural community to be an extremely secretive one, their very existence to the human community, were a complete work of fiction. He had no doubt that Ovidia may have had something about her that may have compelled the weres and vampires to have told her so much about their world. Perhaps, her having witness and their inability to properly glamour her made them give up on their rules. With the amount of damage her body had been bearing, it would only be too soon that she would die, and they would either change her or dump the body.

Three - She may or may not have a blood bond initiated on her against her will.

He didn't know whether to trust the fact that she may or may not have had a blood bond, he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't know how to recognise the inner workings of one, but he hoped that his blood would be enough to override a weak bond. A blood tie using his blood would definitely enough to override blood ties.

And lastly - This other vampire had been extremely specific about his instructions.

It would be someone that knew of all their hideouts. This would be someone close to them. He frowned. It was a likely possibility that this vampire had provided Ovidia with that strange gun. He looked unseeingly at the naked girl, and recalled the two men being eviscerated by the alley way while they were in the room with Ovidia. He wasn't sure if Eric had posted other vampires around the area as sentry while they tended to the girl, but it could be likely that whoever glamoured the girl with her spontaneous self-preservation had helped them again just now.

Whatever the situation was right now, Godric had to conclude that they had to be extremely careful even in their own safe locations. Their next moves had to be calculated in the extreme.

"You're most definitely Ovidia, little one. Do not doubt that, your face matches up to the name we've been searching for. And you're quite right with the blood of an older vampire being able to override another's. I should have been more circumspect about your situation, I had not thought to factor in that others of my kind would have held you captive."

He frowned against having to spill his blood for a human, but the current situation was vastly different from what he'd set the requirement out to be. Sure, he wasn't contemplating on changing the girl, but he will give her enough to override the other bloods, and heal her of her injuries quickly while at it. Seemed like the medical supplies were not to be used. But first he had to study the torture that had been inflicted on her body, perhaps he could pick out the more prominent ones he'd come across in the past.

Godric stepped around and looked the injuries on her back carefully. It had been similarly been littered with cuts made by knives with different edges, the bleeding holes in her ribs were deep enough that he could see into her lungs. Godric felt his blood boil at the sight. He knew exactly who he was dealing with. At least, he could identify the one vampire who did this to her. He tried to think of who would beat a person until they were black and blue, and leave her scarred with all those cigarette marks but came up with no leads. He could only assume the weres were responsible for this, and filed the question away to ask Ovidia when they were at least hidden in a safer location.

He stood closer to Ovidia's back to allow her better access to his forearm. He let his fangs out with a click quickly.

"We'll need to rectify your blood tie situation. I will override their blood."

"You sure? They were pretty old vampires. Always bragging about who was older while they were..." Ovidia trailed off and her eyes glazed over again. Godric was certain she wasn't glazing over because of glamour, but because of the abuse she'd been put through. He gently nudged a small uninjured spot in her shoulder, snapping her out of her reverie.

"I'm well over two thousand years old. That would be old enough, no?" He smiled as she snapped her gaze up to his face, her eyes wide. He bit into his forearm and let it hover at her lips.

"That's a lot older than all of them."

"Mhm. Now drink, before it closes. I will stop you when the blood has been overridden."

He watched her closely as she brought her lips to his bleeding forearm and latched onto the wound lightly, and it alarmed him slightly when it took him well into several minutes to feel the blood tie form in the girl. How many of those savage vampires had fed her their blood that it would take this long for his blood to override theirs? He could feel the monster within him rile against the cage he'd locked it in, and a low growl escaped his lips as he read into the girl's emotions. She was feeling primarily, exhausted, as she rightly was. She was also feeling lost, burdened, maddened, unsure, afraid, insecure, numb. She still did not feel safe. Godric looked down at her and gently pried his arm from her, watching as the smaller wounds closed up quickly, the scratches on her face smoothed over as he brought his fingers to the scabs that were on her face and brushed them off gently.

The larger wounds were starting to sew themselves shut and he noticed that it would take a while more before they would be completely healed. They could sit and wait a few more minutes before he can leave her to shower on her own. Her intact mind seemed extremely promising to him. He smiled at the girl, quite pleased with his blood's healing properties.

"Looks like we don't have to put you through more pain tonight. You should be able to shower in a few minutes once the larger wounds have sealed shut."

He brushed off the scabs that had been from the dried out slash on her thigh and heard her sigh in relief.

"Yes, thank you very much, I do feel the difference."

He nodded and move to put his shirt back on slowly, watching her body's healing progress from the corner of his eyes. He went back into the shower stall to inspect the previously larger wounds, they were now angry red marks, and still healing.

"I would have preferred to leave you to shower on your own, so you may have your privacy back. However, I'm afraid we do not have that luxury of time in our favour tonight. I will clear these while you shower. Do hurry, we must leave this apartment, I fear we are no longer safe here."

He gestured to the supplies on the sink and counter top, and nodded for her to start showering as he quickly gathered up the medical supplies, dumping them back into the box that he had set aside earlier on. He glanced over at her quickly when she'd yelped from the hot water. He'd felt her shock and pain from the scalding water and chuckled to himself as she cursed at the shower head before leaving the bathroom to discuss his new findings and plans with Eric.

It was about fifteen minutes later that Ovidia stepped back out into the living room her bare feet padding softly over to the two men, her wounds all healed fully, and she felt better than she had in ages. She noticed a pair of canvas loafers on the floor by the sofa, and an energy bar placed next to a bottle of water on the coffee table.

"Good, you're done. Put these on, we'll leave immediately once you've had these."

Eric stood briskly, pointing to the shoes and rations before picking up the bags and suitcases he'd managed to pack while waiting for the girl to shower. Godric was still on the phone making arrangements to leave his sheriff duties to his team, along with securing a safe location outside of the country for a few weeks.

Eric handed Godric the suitcases, and a lighter duffel bag to the little human girl, picking up the remaining bags, motioning for her to come over to him.

"Ready when you are, Godric. Shall we leave together, or should I go on ahead?"

"We move together."

"Very well."

"Hop on then, princess." She stared at him wide eyed, "Yes, you. We haven't got much time to waste. Godric will be our look out, so you will need to hang on to that bag and this suitcase for me."

He quickly slung the bags across his shoulders, and picked Ovidia up, and picked up one other bag, mumbling his displeasure at being a porter for the night. Godric would have chuckled at the expense of Eric's grumblings, but he quickly took off into the night, floating a few feet above the building.

"Hurry up, we don't have to waste and there is much ground to cover. We must make haste." Godric called out to his progeny in Swedish, nodding in the direction they were to head towards, "Head that way until you see reservation grounds, there will be a small entrance to cave just twenty miles north-west of the forest entrance. We'll make camp in there tonight. I'll go ahead and see what I can do to make it more comfortable."

Eric nodded as he watched Godric streak ahead. He was barely a spot in the sky before he looked down at the girl in his arms, "Well, this isn't quite the way I expected to seduce a human girl tonight, not that I had plans to seduce you." He chuckled she blushed and held on to the human a little tighter, briefly wondering if she was worth all this trouble and recalled that human, Adam's desperate pleas, and the fact that this girl could very well lead them to the wolves they were searching for, if they were the ones he was in fact chasing after.

"Close your eyes and don't forget to breathe, _Viddie_. It's going to be an extremely fast ride. If you like your roller coasters, this would be a hundred times more fun." He started gaining speed, and before long he was chasing after his maker's shadow in the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>- . - . -<strong>

Ovidia found herself to be sleeping days more than nights these days. She yawned as she woke up just before sunset, her eyes still blurry with sleep as she shuffled her way into the sizeable bathroom in the bedroom she was in. Godric had led them out of the country in the shadows of the night, to the safety of this rather nondescript house in the middle of an evergreen forest.

She shook her head and stepped into the bathroom, stubbing her toe into the door and let forth a string of rather explicit swearwords, her frustrations more at her own angst rather than the stubbing in her foot. She had still been unable to feel much pain since being healed by Godric. She had taken to experimenting on her own, trying to figure out her threshold for pain. It wasn't until Eric had found her bleeding out with a letter knife sticking out from her thigh that the two vampires had kept all the sharps away from her. She hadn't felt a single bit of pain, she told them. Just curious was all. But obviously they had decided to treat her with kid gloves ever since then. Godric had made Eric give her some of his blood so that either one of them would know where she was exactly at all times since then.

She made quick work in shedding off her clothes, turning around to stare at her body in the mirror. There were scars littering her entire back, the skin gleaming and shiny where she had been marked with whips and knife cuts, branded by cigarettes and heated pokers and branding irons. Godric's blood had not been able to get rid of these scars, she noted dispassionately. Her fingers grazing over a particularly raised bump by her ribs, tracing the pattern of the brand mark lightly, her mind sparking the memory when she'd gotten that painful scar. Her eyes roamed to each and every scar that she could see in the mirror, each scar igniting the memory of her torture and she felt the lump forming in her throat as she dashed away the tears building behind her eyes and hurried behind the shower door, quickly turning the hot water on.

It had done nothing to ease the memories away, in fact, the scalding liquid drove her deeper into her recollections. She shuddered in the heat and humidity of the shower room, suddenly and finally feeling the weight of sin crashing down on her as she let her tears escape through her closed eyelids. _'No. They're not winning.' _She snapped her eyes open, grabbing the scrubbing sponge, lathering it up quickly and started scrubbing at her skin roughly over the first scars she could lay her eyes on. She had put so much vehemence into her task that when she finally stepped back into the stream of hot water, she gasped at the raw pain of it. It was enough for her to finally let out her mind's betrayal of falling into that black pit of disgust and depravity that her body had been put through.

The vampires that had saved her, Eric and Godric, she now knew that they had been doing everything to keep her occupied so she wouldn't sink into this disparity. The kid gloves, the whole nightly lessons of the moon and the stars, the whole regaling her stories of their past lifetimes. It had all kept her mind away from thinking about her torment. Even they couldn't save her from what her mind would automatically revert to in the day time when she was left alone to herself.

Ovidia curled her naked self into the corner of the shower room, the hot water running out and slowly cooling off until she was basked in the shower stream of icy cold water. She felt her own shivering but did little to do anything about it as she hugged her legs into her chest a little tighter, her arms wrapped around protectively.

And that was exactly how Eric had found her an hour later when he came barging into her room looking for her. He had loudly demanded to know what she was up to, but when he had finally unlocked the bathroom door and was greeted by the sight before him, rocking herself to and fro, muttering to herself incomprehensibly, he was at a lost for words. He was nudged aside when Godric came up next to him, curious as to why his progeny had clearly not said anything to the human girl, neither had the water been turned off. The two vampires studied the shivering mess huddled in the corner of the cold shower room, Eric clearly feeling out of his league and discomfort was clearly etched on his face as he mumbled about getting towels and some warm clothes. The older vampire nodded at his progeny, once again taking the role of caregiver for the mentally fragile human.

* * *

><p><strong>- . - . -<strong>

He quickly shut off the icy water and studied her. Her skin was raw and bleeding in some areas where she had scratched it rather aggressively. Godric had wondered when she'd finally breakdown in this manner, and it had been a long time coming. He had told Eric that the fall out from such breakdowns could be a rather consuming process for them, given how they had such little experience with humans. Eric had suggested bringing Adam in, since the human male was the one who brought this mess to them, but Godric disagreed, their location would be unnecessarily exposed. They would do what they can for her, glamour her if they had to. From what little Godric had read up on abuse victims, it was that they needed to be cared for entirely because they would retreat into their minds, the constant engagement in communication would be the most ideal course of action, but should the victim end up self-harming themselves, they had to be on watch constantly. It was something Godric wasn't looking forward to because as a vampire, Eric and he couldn't keep awake during the day.

He took the shower head down from its holding place and switched the water to lukewarm, picking up a shampoo bottle and made quick work in lathering it into the girl's hair. He thought back to the times he had suffered as an abuse victim himself, two millenniums ago. He had remembered that all he wanted was to hide in a corner like what Ovidia had done, but more so than anything else, he wished someone had looked out for him, and cared for him. The current situation allowed for the girl to have him as her caretaker, and he didn't quite mind it, knowing it would've been something he wished he had if he was in her position right now.

Godric treated the girl gently, humming an old tune that he found to be comforting for him on days he felt the odd tug of nostalgia when he was reminded of his human childhood. It was now but a blurry, fuzzy sort of image in his mind, but he still felt the happy, peaceful life he once had, growing up by the water's edge in his little primeval village. It seemed to have calmed the girl sitting in front of him as her mutterings faded off into the occasional sniffle or shuddered gasps for air. He smiled softly and rinsed her hair out attentively as her mind came back into the present.

He picked up a soft sponge and ran it over her scarred back all too gently, the action completely without ill intent, it was cleansing and healing and she seemed to pick up on that as her tensed shoulders relaxed visibly, his calming hum furthering her relaxed state as he sponged her arms tenderly.

Godric never thought in his entire depraved existence that he would one day end up becoming a caregiver for a broken human. He still didn't understand why he would not just drop her off at some safe house with her human friend and leave them be, instead here he was, humming an old childhood lullaby, sponging this fragile human who seemed to know too much for her own good, who seemed to stand in the middle of nothing while being thrown into chaos and troubles too big for her little feet to walk in. Perhaps it was the whole fragility of it, her quiet perseverance behind her broken mind that spurred him to believe that she was worth all this effort. He ran the lukewarm water over the suds on her skin, his cool hand running over her raw skin, his touch soothing to her.

Once he was done, he zipped out to pick up a large towel and promptly wrapped her up in it, and in another instant, he had her deposited on top of the closed toilet seat, towelling her hair dry, taking his time in dressing her. The girl had intrigued him with her lack of chastity but still retained an aura of purity about her. He studied the scars on her body. He had been curious about the ones that he had not been able to get rid of with his blood because they had not been allowed to heal fully by her captors. He recognised a few of the branding marks, already noting which vampires had been responsible for her scars. He had a rough idea of the group that was behind the massacre now. It would take him a bit more searching and digging but they would be able to kill two birds with one giant stone at this rate, he noted with grim satisfaction.

Godric led a silent Ovidia back out to the bedroom, pushing her shoulders down, having her sit on the edge of the bed. Eric had picked out a snug t-shirt and some loose sweats, even provided a fluffy cardigan which Godric had wrapped her in. She didn't know what to say to the ancient boy vampire as he stood leaning against the wall, staring at her, expecting her to say something. She dropped her gaze to her hands in her lap and let out a sigh, her lips turning downwards into a pout.

"sorry.." she finally muttered, feeling rather subdued by her own demons. The boy vampire remained quiet and so very still. She knew he was giving her space while being close by. She didn't need that sort of coddling. Okay, perhaps she needed a little of it. But she really shouldn't continue being this fragile. It was unlike herself. She was used to being what the media had portrayed the modern stereotypical 19 year old not-a-girl-not-quite-adult-woman to be - fun-loving _'no, not quite'_, independent _'yes, yes, definitely. but now that's out the window.'_, friendly _'debatable'_, all-American young adult female. She sighed heavily. So she wasn't quite the stereotype, but she was definitely more louder than life than what she was right about now.

"What are you sorry about, Ovidia?" The boy vampire finally spoke after a length. She glanced up at him quickly, her lips pursed in her own mirth.

"I'm not like... this.. usually." She gestured at the bathroom and shook her head, her previous feelings of disgust and cheapness threatening to knock themselves back into play.

"It was a long time coming. It had to happen some time." Godric replied evenly. Ovidia looked back at him, shrugging.

"Perhaps. But I'm still not usually this... weird.." She tore her gaze away and planted her eyes on the detailing on the rosewood post of the bed. She rolled her eyes as she thought back to the last two hours, snorting in a rather unladylike manner, "I guess given I was put through the whole torture and rape pace while being kidnapped kind gave me some rather nasty demons to battle."

Godric shot an eyebrow up at the girl's self-deprecation. She had skipped through a few steps in the whole abuse victim phase. Usually after self-harm they went through a bout of depression and suicidal tendencies, and then they would lash out in violence at some point before the whole self-deprecating thing came into play. Maybe she was just different and playing things up here and there. He berated himself immediately for thinking that she would take this as a game. No, he would still continue to handle her with the kid gloves until she was on her feet. If that meant her skipping a few steps, he was more than glad for that. He pushed away from the wall and walked the few feet at human speed over to the girl, sitting down next to her, letting his fingers tug at the tips of her long hair gently, attempting to untangle a knotted bit.

"I haven't told you much about when I was captured as a human boy, and then sold as a slave, did I?"

She shook her head and he let a sad smile play across his features as he quietly spoke of the similar experience he had in his memories. It was never an easy tale to tell, given how he had suffered even after he'd been turned. His slave master turned out to be his maker as well. The things he was put through for that depraved, disgusting excuse of an existence. He had since done everything to let go of the anger and disgust, but the pain would forever stay with him.

"I wished I had someone to be there for me when I was in your position." He admitted softly for the first time in his long undead life, "Someone to have held me, taken care of me. I know that is merely wishful thinking since it's been all said and done, but I find so much of myself in you when I look at you and I want to be here for you, at least until you get back on your feet, and until we've gotten this mess behind you."

He stroked the girl's now tangle-free locks, the motion was soothing for the both of them, "I'm sorry you had to go through all that pain, dear little Ovidia. You should have never been put through that, but somehow you managed to live through them. That is strength in itself, you must know that."

She nodded slowly, taking in his words. She knew Godric was someone of little words, and the fact that he had literally poured his heart and thoughts out to her, she wanted to absorb everything thoroughly.

"I think I will be alright in a bit, won't I?" She let a tiny smile twitch over her lips, playing with the cuff of the fluffy cardigan. Godric nodded back at her, his face slipping back into the usual passive appearance, but his eyes were kind. Her stomach growled rather audibly at that moment and she flushed at the amused look that took over in his eyes.

"Guess it's time to feed the human." she muttered as she stood up, her ears hot with her stomach's grumbles. She turned to look at Godric, pausing to take in his handsome features.

"Thank you, Godric... for taking care of me.. You didn't need to, I would've worked up enough sense to get out of that shower soon enough. But thank you for being there. It means a lot to me." She leaned forward and planted a light kiss on his cheek, and drew back to see the look of surprise written on his face. "Umm, yeah, my way of thanks..." She smiled at him nervously but he had already composed himself again, and had a pleased smiled on his lips.

"You're much welcomed, little one.", the older vampire led her out to the main living space, "Although I think Eric deserves some thanks too, don't you agree?"

Ovidia chuckled at the boyish smile and cheeky glint in his eyes as they walked into the kitchen where the hulking Viking sat at the small table, tapping away on the laptop he was working on. Eric looked up as the two of them walked in.

"What do I deserve?" the tall blonde god of a vampire smirked as he spied his maker's amusement.

"Ovidia's pleasant way of thanking us for taking care of her." Godric commented lightly, pushing her to sit down as he flipped through a rather thick and old looking cookbook. "Why don't you thank Eric, I'll find something suitable to cook. We might not eat but we can most certainly smell."

Ovidia's brows furrowed together as she stared at the boy vampire attempting to hide the scrunching of his nose as he picked up a piece of raw meat. She turned over to the younger vampire who shrugged his broad shoulders nonchalantly, promptly turning his focus back to his laptop and she hurried around the kitchen counter.

"I may have my demons to battle, Godric, but cooking is not one of them I find a challenge with the way you seem to be handling." She took the meat out of the vampire's hands, who looked relieved at being shooed to the sink to wash his hands, but weakly argued that she was not to be left alone with sharp objects, which she then told him he could stay and observe so that, god forbid, she would not blow his kitchen up in an attempt at boiling water.

Ovidia rolled her eyes and started chopping up the meat neatly as both vampires chuckled at her returning humour, and for once, since waking up that day, since meeting these two oddly friendly vampires, she finally felt like herself once more.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** Thank you for reading and for the reviews, I fully appreciate your candour and interest! :)

I'm glad that this is being picked up by plenty of you, it's quite an experiment writing about darker themes, given I live a pretty sheltered life to begin with. I'm actually enjoying the whole process, and it's a total experience to have other chapters written out but they all don't fit into the current time line just yet.

I haven't forgotten about my other story, 'godric's propensity', and I should update that one in a few days. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_"So... you're the girl everyone's been fuckin' with, eh?" _

_She trembled involuntarily as her body hung limply by the manacles on the wall, her weight supported by her chaffed wrists. She was pretty sure her wrists were broken by now, she no longer felt anything from her digits. She had sneaked a peek at her right hand once during the past few hours, they looked weirdly blue and pale. But back into the current moment, she shivered and trembled, the cold was keeping her in the now, along with the dull pain in her ribs that didn't seem to fade over time. _

_The rough hand that gripped painfully into her hair pulled her face upwards to face the gruff voice speaking to her. _

_"Oh, she's a pretty one. What I could do to those gorgeous lips of hers..." _

_"Don't mess with the face. King's orders."_

_"Yeah? What if I do touch that pretty little kisser of hers?"_

_"Then you'll get the worst beating you'll ever know. The last guy who planted his dick on her cherry lips got his pecker cut off, and beaten half to death."_

_"Shit. That's fucked."_

_"You tell me."_

_"Then what the fuck can we do to her?"_

_"Anything but the face, got it?"_

_"Fine. No touchin' the face then."_

_She heard the men mumble amongst themselves but couldn't make out their words, but she could feel his rough hands still fondling over her body. She cracked an eyelid open, her vision poor and blurry from being in the dark for too long. For the life of her, she couldn't focus her eyes on the men's faces, like she conveniently forgot their features, she really didn't want to remember how they looked like to begin with. They all had the same look of brutality about them. But their voices. Oh that, she could recall their voices well. They all held different emotions behind their voices. Their intent was usually clear to her whether she would be getting off easier than the previous or the next man. _

_The man with the gruff tenor voice was just there to slap her around, he was horny, and judging the way he was speaking to her, he was bound to be rough. True enough, he was now touching her sex forcibly. It hurt because she wasn't ready, and so very dry. 'What a dickhead. I bet if I were his size I'd totally kick his fucking ass to next week. I swear if he-' She never got to finish her thought as she felt a dull force whack into her stomach, rendering her breathless for a few seconds. She drew in a gasping breath, clenching her ab muscles as tightly as she could. She didn't need to be educated too many times to see a pattern forming with these torturers of hers. _

_They wouldn't only punch her once, they usually came in the dozens. True enough, another heavy fist met her abdomen, and even though she had sort of expected it, she had no prior boxing training to have had prepared her for the force behind that hit. She bit back a groan when he'd landed a fist into her already aching ribs, hearing a crack from within. This would be the fifth time she felt a rib piercing into her lung. Another painful punch landed directly at her stomach as she tried to curl herself into the wall, her restrains not allowing her much movement at all. A bit of her stomach acids was forced up her throat, spilling out her mouth and onto the man's boot._

_"Fucking dry pussy. Maybe your stomach juices will help you wet things up, eh?" _

_She heard the men in the room laugh much too loudly for her liking, and watched as he bent down to his shoe, swiping at the liquid with his fingers before thrusting them roughly into her sex again. She let out a pained cry and their chuckling turned into roaring laughs, her pain their entertainment. _

_Her mind was reeling from the horrors that would come next. A rather jaded part of her chided her self, telling her she ought to have gotten used to it by now. Ever since she'd been woken up by someone's kicks to her ribs, she'd been used for these men's sexual pleasures for god knows how long. She managed to pick up a pattern. Her abusers were mostly male. They were human men, werewolves, were-somethings, and pale fanged ones. The werewolves were always telling her about how the fangers will do shit to her. And she had laughed at them. The pale, fanged men usually were more entertaining than the human men and weres. _

_She heard zippers come undone, and her manacles on the wall were released as she dropped unceremoniously to the ground in a heap, feeling a dread rising in the pit of her gut. 'No. Not again. No... ugh. no. Why is this happening to me again. No.. please. god. no.' She pleaded silently, and winced when she was dragged by her hair and tossed hard on to the thin sorry excuse of a mattress in the middle of the room, her shoulder taking the brunt of the throw. It hurt, but a slight roll as she was pushed onto her back told her it was just a superficial injury. It wasn't broken, or dislocated. Just bruised hard. She heard the man mutter at how he was going to fuck her dumb by the time he was done with her and she almost snorted. Almost. She couldn't find the energy to actually do it. _

_'Remind me never to keep my hair long ever again.' she stared up at the ceiling through the man's head, her eyes unseeing as she felt him push into her too quickly, and way too roughly, listening to him grunting like the animal that he was, soon feeling his hands rain heavy slaps on her thighs and ass like it spurred him on. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. The only time she did that had earned her a strangulation, and that was not something she wanted to endure any time soon. Her self-preservation had at least warned her as much. _

_'God, at least let me keep my wits and sanity about me after this ends. And please, don't don't don't let me get a baby out of this. I would kill it. I swear I will.' she prayed to the silent omnipotence, her thoughts wry but pleading. She closed her eyes and sighed, releasing physical hold of her body in her mind. His member was large and foreign inside her, and as much as it was painful, he was hitting her in that right spot that her body wasn't able to deny the 'pleasure' she was supposed to be feeling in such acts. It was anything but pleasurable. Just an act of sex. She soon felt her lower muscles fluttering as she hit her climax, squeezing around the man's penis tightly as he too roared into his own release, his hot seed pumping into her deeply. _

_She thought about just closing herself off into the darkness that she so desperately wanted to escape into, but the man had slapped her cheek roughly, her neck whipping to the side while he did so, a painful red hand print on her cheek soon bloomed._

_"What the fuck. Milton, you fucking piece of shit. Not the fucking face!" _

_She felt the man's heavy weight being suddenly lifted off her and opened her eyes slightly, watching the man get beaten up roughly by a group of others. She wanted to snicker at the sight. It rather reminded her of the monkey ladder psychology experiment she recently read about. About how some monkeys were put together, and when one was smart enough to get the treat atop the ladder, the rest would get wet by a sprinkler, and soon enough, whenever one monkey tried to get the treat from the ladder, the rest would beat him up. Despite the fact that a new monkey being introduced, who would try to climb up that ladder, the rest of the monkeys would beat him up. Even when they switched it up and introduced a different race of monkey, the results were the same. _

_'Bunch of monkeys. What idiots.' she softly chuckled, but it came out more like a heavy breath instead. _

_"Where you lookin' at, sweet cheeks? I'm not done with you even if they are. Though you smell like a disgusting mix of body ordour and vomit because of him. Now, what's this I hear that you've seen something you shouldn't have, love. That's just really too bad now, is it?" _

_The girl turned her gaze to the new voice. She let her eyes look into his dully for a long while. It usually irked them out, not the fangers, but the rest of them. The fangers could usually hold her gaze until they started trying to muddle in her mind, then she would blink and look away as soon as she could. This new voice must be a fanger. He was holding her gaze steadily as she was. She felt her lips twitch upwards in amusement as she let her eyes drop to his lips, she was correct, this man had a fanged grin on his face._

_His voice was light, and melodious. 'All the fangs have nice voices.' she rolled her eyes inwardly, noting that some of them, the ones with the crazier than crazed looks in their eyes, had an awkward time trying to talk when their fangs protruded out of where their upper canines were supposed to be. As an avid meat eater herself, she could somewhat relate when they would sometimes get too passionate in their long winded speeches and accidentally bite into their lips, drawing blood and a few well selected curses that even she found impressive. She tried to remember what she had read about mythical creatures with really long canines were called, but for the life of her, she couldn't recall it right now, like, when she really needed to._

_"You find it amusing, don't you? I'll show you amusing in a bit." _

_This fanger's lisp wasn't too prominent. He must've gotten used to his elongated canines. She actually found it in herself to shrug lightly and brought her hand up to her pulsing cheek, rubbing at it gently, though her fingertips felt nothing, her face burned. She took a shallow breath, unwilling to want to feel the intense pain in her lungs. She could feel it starting to fill up with blood. _

_"I'll heal that up for you once I'm done, that's the benefit of my kind, don'tcha agree?"_

_She nodded once, and let her hand drop back down on the thin mattress. For whatever reasons, they seemed to enjoy spilling her blood, and some like spilling their blood as well. She had once briefly wondered if their whole race had a kinky fetish of blood play, but it seemed to go beyond that. They practically treated it like a whole ritual, or almost, like a sacred passionate exchange. It still sort of gave her the creeps but she knew better than to ask about it. She was sure they would freak out the moment she said anything. She hadn't said __anything__ since they'd knocked her out and brought her here. _

_The__ fanger pushed her head back to the side, his cold cheek brushing on her heated, slapped one and she let out a breath of relief from the odd comfort she found in his rather soft gesture. 'Perhaps this fanged one would be gentle', she hoped, but of course, hope didn't have a place within these four windowless walls because not only did he savagely sink his fangs into her neck, he practically plundered into her violently, his raging member even larger in both girth and length than the previous man's. She let out a strangled scream, and struggled beneath his hold as he slammed into her womb painfully, repeatedly. He had been quite the largest so far. He growled the whole time while he drank from her neck forcefully, her neck throbbing, her heart pounding rapidly and loudly in her ears. She heard herself gurgle as the blood in her lungs started to block out her airways. _

_"Shit, she's dying! Feed her your fucking blood now, dammit!"_

_As soon as the fanged one heard her airways choke up on itself, he tore his mouth away from her neck roughly, still pounding into her and bit into his arm, letting his blood drip through her gasping lips. _

_"Swallow the blood. Take me in you!" _

_It must've turned the man on, because as she swallowed his sickeningly sweet blood, he plundered into her even faster, his other free hand drawing long scratches down her sides painfully, but she felt them heal as he did so. She kept her gaze on his as she reached up to his arm, latching her lips over the bite as her body regained its strength. She soon felt her body getting properly aroused by his blood as she found her legs wrapping around his thighs. He growled for her and pried his arm from her lips. She should've known better than to drink too much. She felt almost perfectly healthy right now. But that also meant she would feel everything all too well. _

_And right now, she could feel her arousal peaking more than it had in hours, and the fanged man was too as well, his member swelling even more so in her, it felt so painfully good as she grabbed on to his hips, pushing him deeper into her, moaning loudly. She was completely unaware that the other men have gathered around to watch the two of them finish off. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head and she arched into his body, her orgasm sending her into a billion shocks as he continued pumping into her at a speed that she didn't care too much that was inhumanly quick. It felt good. So good. It was after she had hit her third climax in that sitting that she felt a pair of hands pull at her nipples roughly, tweaking and mauling at her breasts. At that point, it had all felt too good to be a torture, she had to muse about when she had become so wanton, actually enjoying her torture. This fanged man had been so right about her being amused, for reasons not quite as completely accurate as his intention, but she was amused none the less. She panted as she felt fangs biting into her both her breasts and was surprised to see two more fanged men latching onto her body. It was an all too erotic sight for her and she felt them send her into another spiralling release, her cries wanton climaxing the first fanged man's pillaging as he grunted above her, his member thrusting into her one final time, jetting his seed into her womb directly for a long minute, and she couldn't help but gasp at the initial odd sensation. _

_"Well, well, well. Seems like she's a total... fangbanger, this one." _

_A clear, pitched voice sounded into her ears as she tried to catch her breath, the two fanged men still licking at the puncture wounds on her breasts, each lick causing yet another drop of blood to slip out, the other man with his member still lodged painfully in her womb, his penis still very much pumping his seed into her, although it was not as forceful as it was a few moments ago. _

_"Leave us."_

_This new person must be the boss that the men have been talking about, because it didn't take more than five seconds for the room to clear, the rushing around the room for the exit taking the stench of testosterone and lust out with them. It felt as if for a moment a vacuum was left in the room instead, and if she had still been unhealed from the fanged man's blood, she might've slipped into the depths of darkness. Currently, she could still take in a light sip of oxygen as the air settled in from the door again. _

_"You have been rather evasive for the better part of this week, my dear little Ovidia." she heard his voice coming from the left side where she laid and felt cold fingers trace up her calf to her hip slowly, her chest heaving from her latest exertion. She tried to lift her head up to look at the speaker but soon found another cold hand pressing her shoulder back down into the floor, a new body crouching next to her on the right._

_"Tell us little Ovidia," the new body's rich soothing voice floating into her ears, she found her eyes roaming on a pleasantly Mediterranean face smiling down at her sweetly, "Tell us what you saw the other night at the nightclub. You were there, weren't you?" She frowned slightly at the sight. 'Were captors supposed to look this kind?', and instantly she gulped nervously, even more so unwilling to utter a single noise at this point. She felt her breath hitching as she tried to sit up, only to have the Mediterranean man's pressure on her shoulder strengthen just slightly. _

_"Hmm? Perhaps we should take this upstairs and clean it up. It looks like it could do with a shower. It positively stinks of animals and faeces in here." _

_The Mediterranean man let his gaze wonder around the room where he was facing, his features turning into a scowl of distaste. She let out a strangled gasp as she felt the first man's fingers trail to her sex, rubbing her in a way that felt more like a doctor's probing rather than the way an oversexed male would. _

_"Darling, what are you doing touching it?" The second man whispered angrily as his own fingers dug into her shoulder a little painfully. He was obviously unhappy about the man touching her. _

_"Just curious, you know. How many men have been in this little thing's overused cunt by now, even though she's only been here for a little over a week." _

_Her eyes widened as she watched the man remove his hand from her crotch only to bring his fingers to his nose to inhale deeply and then taste them. __'Ugh, gross. That's... ugh... eww... seriously. oh, good heavens, is he really?! Ewwww!', she frowned, her face in open disgust as the pale man on the left dipped his fingers back into her folds, and deeper into her pussy, now leaking with too many men's ejaculations. She squirmed as he curled and rotated his fingers within her folds, and he let out a delighted laugh._

_"Oh, sweetheart, you should have a feel for this, she is so positively tight, and oh my, she is just swimming in seed inside her!" _

_If she could just vomit, she would have. Twice. She thought being violated by those numerous faceless men was more than enough, and now she had to be subjected to even more humiliation by this weird boss man they reported to. She felt a tear slip from the corner of her eyes as she flashed a look of desperation at the man on her right. Instinctively latching onto his frustrations to get herself out of this, she grabbed onto his hand on her shoulder. It got his attentions as he glanced down at her, his eyes holding a rage before softening at her plight._

_"Husband, stop that. It's obviously upset, how am I supposed to get any sort of information from her if you traumatise her beyond help?" _

_"Oh, stop it. You're such a kill joy, Talbot."_

_"Take your hands off her this instant!"_

_"Talbot, please."_

* * *

><p><strong>- . - . -<strong>

"Talbot, please."

Ovidia heard her own voice whisper the man's words and she gasped as her eyes snapped open widely, her body sitting up with the same force as she had tried to within her dream. Her heart pounding, and her breaths still heaving, she looked down at her legs and shuddered violently, she could still feel his disgusting phantom fingers in her.

"Ovidia."

She looked over to the voice on her right, taking in the sight of Godric sitting in the chair next to her bed, a look of worry on his features. She took in a deep breath and forced her heartbeat to even itself out as she'd grown used to doing while she was in that windowless room.

"I... I had a memory resurface."

"I heard you speak a name."

She nodded, her neck tight from sleep.

"Talbot. Do you know him? He was one of the fanged ones. I remember he looks like a Mediterranean man. He was there with his... husband. I don't know that man's name." she let her voice trail off and another shiver ripped through her body, her thoughts going back to the memory that was still too fresh in her mind.

"Talbot. Progeny of Russell Edgington. He was with you? The both of them?"

Godric frowned at the revelation, his mind split two ways, piecing together the fragments of this human girl's puzzling case - she had witnessed the weres club massacre; some of the dead weres sported the same brands Eric and he were chasing after; Ovidia had been taken and captured by Russell Edgington, by the admission of Talbot being there. And now she was seemingly drifting off into another bad memory that he should try to rouse her from. Should he, really? It could get them more answers. He studied her as she shivered violently, her hands clenched into fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white and he could smell the blood seeping from the broken skin her nails had created.

"Little one," he whispered gently, getting up from his seat by her bed and brushing his fingers over her knuckles as he sat down next to her, picking the nearer hand into his lap, effectively rousing her from her memory, however, her salty clear tears splashed into the bed covers as she blinked furiously, "Do you want to talk about it?"

For a long while, they'd sat there, Godric almost as still as a statue with only his thumb drawing over her knuckles lightly, the motion seeming to calm her down a little. And she had begun to sob quietly, her head bowed low, waves of humiliation crashing through her entire body. It took many tries, she would begin her sentence, only to be cut off by a fresh wave of humiliation and violated feelings that Godric could feel rolling within him from her blood tie. He had never felt anyone feel this ashamed of themselves before, and he had no idea what to do beyond just waiting for her to speak.

"He.. They.. they used me that day. I didn't want to like it, but they gave me so much blood that I was fine and I felt everything and I swear, I didn't want to enjoy it!" She sobbed out, her cries wrecking through her body violently.

"And then that man came in and sent them away, and... he.. oh god, he.. he started _touching_ me like I was some dish to taste. I tried to plead with Talbot to make him stop it, Talbot was angry with him, but he wouldn't. He just would not stop touching me there!"

Godric turned over to the door and saw Eric standing by the threshold, a dispassionate look on his face as he listened from a distance. Although, he could feel his progeny's faint curiosity, but also a growing frustration. Godric didn't know what Eric was frustrated about and decided his progeny wasn't as important as the human he was sitting in front of, and turned back to face Ovidia, his hands wrapped around her small clenched fist.

"I feel so used. Please." She unclenched her fist to hold onto Godric's hands in the same desperate fashion as she had done with Talbot, the bleeding crescents on her palms staining his hands lightly, her pleading cries turning hysterical, "Please, make these feelings go away. Please make it go away. Godric! Please!"

"Hush, child."

Godric placed a hand on her shoulder, not knowing it was just as exactly as what Talbot had done. It sent the girl spiralling into hysterics, throwing herself into his body violently, her body sending itself into a panic attack. Godric barely turned his head, silently commanding Eric to his side as he pulled Ovidia off his torso. She struggled with him wildly, her breath neither coming nor going, her face set in a silent scream that showed the true terror within her mind.

"My child, hold her still."

Eric quickly pushed the girl's shoulders back into the bed as Godric straddled his body over her legs, effectively clamping her into their hold, his hands holding her hips down as the girl thrashed in the bed violently before suddenly dropping into unconsciousness from her lack of breathing. Eric saw that her face was quickly turning blue from her lack of breathing and pushed on her septum with enough force to get her lungs to deflate and push air out. He quickly repeated the movement, before forcing her lips open, covering his own over hers, blowing air into her lungs. Never had he imagined that he, Eric Northman, the dead vampire, would be performing CPR on an almost dead human! Yet, here he was, rather willingly giving this human girl the kiss of life. _'For once'_, he mused,_'I'm kissing someone for rather non-seductive reasons. Strangely, it does not shed any appeal.'_ He looked over at Godric who nodded at him to continue until her heart would regulate and she could breathe on her own.

As Ovidia's heart beat started to come down, her breaths no longer at a hyperventilating speed, Godric quickly pushed his calming influence through the blood tie as he listened to her heart and lungs intently, and for a long while, he was met with her own internal resistance. He was surprised by how strong her instinctive resistance had persisted before he physically placed his palm by her cheek, stroking it gently as he mumbled calming, gentle words to her. She seemed to be soothed slightly, but again, the terror struck within her, and her heart was started beating too frantically.

Eric stood back as he watched the girl's frantic struggling as Godric hummed an old Nordic tune to try and ease her, however, her mind was still lost to whatever terror that had gripped its hold into her at the moment. It had frustrated him immensely that he didn't know enough to help her beyond wrapping her in his embrace whenever Godric wasn't quick enough to get to her first. She would thrash and scream until her voice was hoarse, and her flesh in bruises where they would make rough contact with his own hard body when these episodes happened. He contemplated getting her a straitjacket at one point but Godric had abhorred the suggestion of even bringing up the thought.

Despite that, he had pushed Godric into allowing her to sit through these episodes, it certainly allowed them to get closer to their own agenda. Tonight had been the one prime example. They were finally able to put a name to her captors. Fucking Talbot had been there. She even mentioned that his husband had been the bastard touching her. He had been shocked at the revelation. He knew he shouldn't be, considering that Russell had set his sights on Sophie Anne for the longest time. But the bastard always was swinging towards the male persuasions. He could practically see Talbot seething at the sight of Russell touching Ovidia. He pursed his lips at the thought, honestly hating the idea that this visual had so already happened. He sat down heavily by the end of the bed, his thoughts taking on a murderous edge. That Edgington could be the one behind the same werewolves they had been searching for for the last thousand years.

Beyond his primary objective of seeking revenge on his human family, he was now seeking vengeance for Ovidia. Those bastards had obviously done a number on this little human girl who had bore witness to a supernatural battle that had gone horribly awry. The fact that she had gotten out of it unscathed only to be captured and locked in Edgington's basement to be used beyond a battered sex toy had somehow displeased Eric greatly. He wasn't sure if finding out that Edgington was behind this had spurred on his murderous intent, but it was clear that _that_ ancient bastard had to die some way some how.

"I will seek revenge for her, Godric. Edgington. He is beyond mad." He whispered furiously into the room with a renewed sense of determination, the girl's sobs and struggling quieting at his words. Godric remained silent, his back facing him as he held the human in her supine hold.

"He is the one we have been searching for all this while. I will have my vengeance. I will kill that old fool once and for all." He seethed more to himself than to the girl and his maker, his rage tinting his vision red as he glared a hole into the ceiling.

"Yes, we will, my child. We will have that vengeance, both for your family and for Ovidia." Godric said finally, his voice also quiet and determined, his two thousand years of existence bearing its weight into the air, fully enveloping over the three occupants of the room.

Ovidia calmed fully at the weight of Godric's ancient age and authority that resounded in his voice, a few tears slipping past her closed eyes as she finally let her body sag below the ancient vampire. His hands were still cupped around her face when she let out a soft sigh, and felt the ancient boy's arms wrap around her shoulders, pulling her up into his tight embrace. He must have known his substantial authority must have been the trigger to calm her down because as he murmured the same calm gentle words he had been using on her the past hour, it now bore his massive authority. It lulled her and sent her into a safe place. She had hated Edgington's authority but it had the effect on sending her rapists out of the room, and she had taken comfort in that invisible force unknowingly. While Edgington's force left her feeling awkward and it still struck a fear within her, Godric's force had been more calming, more like home. She had experienced Eric's authoritative force minimally, it usually peaked when he got extremely frustrated at her panic attacks, but it was very much similar to Godric's, not as calming but she felt safe whenever she was made to feel the brunt of his frustrations. She felt herself drifting off into a dreamless sleep as the ancient boy vampire held her in his arms, his hands rubbing soothing tracks into her back.

"Has she finally calmed?"

"Like a babe. She's sleeping." the ancient boy vampire replied in a hushed whisper, his voice soothing and still bearing the authoritative weight as he laid the girl back into the bed as gently as possible before removing himself from the bed. He stood facing his progeny.

"Come, let us leave her to rest. We have much to talk about."

Eric nodded, still feeling Godric's authoritative weight bearing on his shoulders as he got off the bed lightly. He finally understood how to calm the girl down. It was quite fascinating that she would find the weight of authority calming and tugged the parts of the episode together in his mind. He had heard her mention that the men had been using her just before Edgington came along. Perhaps his authoritative presence had been conditioned into her mind to seek shelter in as he sent her abusers running along. It could only be the case.

"It would seem she responds to the weight of authority, does she not?" Eric commented as he waited for Godric to take a seat by the sitting area at the other end of the room. His maker nodded and took his seat on the arm chair that had faced the bed and gestured for him to take the chaise lounge instead. He obeyed silently and sat down with grace.

"It would seem so. I can only imagine Russell bore his authority to speak with her alone. It gave her a sense of shelter for however few minutes she had with him. I am assuming Talbot would've been present whenever Russell was around her, and must have treated her with more.. respect than the rest." Godric deliberated vocally to his progeny, "She seemed to have only recalled his name so far. It's by far a better lead than we've had in a century."

Eric nodded solemnly, his own thoughts processing rapidly.

"What would our next step be, Godric?"

"That is something we must deliberate carefully. We cannot be seen, nor heard, not be traced back to anyone or anything."

Godric sat his elbows upon his knees, his fingers intertwining into a clasp as the two vampires stilled into their seats, retreating into their minds as they came up with their own strategies. It was indeed a very long night, one that would stretch into the day again. They had a personal war and vendetta to plan, and a tiny human girl to look after. A whole identity had to be carved out for them if they succeeded.

Godric turned his head back to watch Ovidia as she slept soundly on the bed, his mind already planning into the long term future for all three of them.

**- . - . -**

* * *

><p><strong>an:** Indulge me here a little, I'm running on a low with 'Godric's Propensity' but I do suppose it's because I've been thinking about this one way too much. Sorry this hasn't been an extra long chapter like the previous two, but I hope you have enjoyed it still! It took quite a while to work this in, and it should push the story along for a while now. :)

If you've enjoyed reading this, do keep me on your alert or favourite list, so you can get first dips rather than trawl through the filters. :)

Thanks for reading, and see you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: whoa. sorry for the long wait! :) thank you all so much for your follows and favourites and nice reviews! So, super game changer in this chapter! D: D: D: _dun dun duuuun~!_ I haven't decided if this should be more godric-centric, or eric-centric. but the focus would definitely be more on ovidia instead. That poor girl, seriously. I feel so bad for her. I promise, it'll work out somehow! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

A deep intake of air filled her lungs as Ovidia's eyes slowly opened to take in her surroundings. She panicked a little when she tried to move but was restrained bodily by two hands on either side of her torso and hip. Glancing on either side of her, she realised both her saviours had taken to their sleep next to her on the same bed, and right now, as she lay facing the tall blonde vampire, Eric was looking right at her in slight curiosity.

"Alright there, kid?"

His voice was thick with sleep, his face was neutral and blank the only way one would be when they'd just woken up. She groaned in her own bodily stiffness and stretched her limbs out in the tight space before sending the tall man a briief smile and moved to sit up. She felt him not only lift his hand off her, but also removed Godric's hold on her so she could rest her back on the bed's backrest.

"How long was I out for?" She stifled a yawn and caught the viking vampire's steady observation at her human condition, before a teasing smirk flashed across his face.

"Well, it's late-afternoon now, so, maybe about a few hours over half a day. You snore the place down, you know. You're lucky we're vampires."

"I - I do not snore! And how is your being a vampire excuse my poor luck?"

"We're dead to the world. Look at Godric. He's one fine example, he isn't even awake yet."

She looked over at the older vampire and let her hand brush through his fine hair softly and shrugged lightly, letting a mock grimace flash on her face and rolled her eyes. Godric was still plainly dead to the world, she reckoned he'd gone to bed some time in the mid-morning given the traces of the bleeds that he hadn't been able to wipe off before he crawled into bed next to her.

"Yeah, well, whatever. I bet he'd sleep through a nuclear explosion. So I snore. You could've placed another pillow below my head so I don't snore more."

"It's funny watching you snore, human. We were well entertained."

"I'm somehow not very happy that I'm your amusement, you."

The girl tsk-ed at the smirking vampire as she ran her other hand through his gold locks. She mused at how nice it felt, their smooth hairs between her fingers. She watched as he closed his eyes briefly, enjoying her touch before swatting her hand away.

"Go feed yourself and keep out of trouble, Viddie. Let me rest a few more hours. We have lots to discuss about when the sun sets."

"Alright, fine."

She watched as the tall blonde vampire closed his eyes once more as he settled into his unbreathing sleep before creeping over his body to get out of the bed and stared at the two sleeping men. She tried recalling what had occurred the night before as she set about freshening herself up.

She stared at herself in the mirror the moment she stepped into the bathroom, noticing the dark circles around her eyes. Despite the fact that she had slept a full twelve hours as Eric had suggested, she felt she only had an hour's rest. _'That's not too far fetched given...'_, she sighed heavily and multi-tasked, going about her morning routine. _'Given I've been stuck in my own body while my mind kept replaying all those memories. God, I really wish I could forget them.'_

Godric and Eric had told her to either jot down the dreams, or memories, whenever possible. It could lead them to finding out who had been the one to help her escape. They had ventured the possibility that if the person could let her out, he could very well trace them back and capture her again. She tried telling them that it would be almost impossible, given that she was sure she was glamoured into forgetting his face. Godric had retorted saying that even so, she said she remembered the voices better than faces, even having identify an accent would be a good enough clue for them. She had asked if Adam could have been the one, but again, Godric pointed out that her friend was seeking shelter and safety in his home at the moment. His association with her would have made him an immediate target once she escaped. Ovidia noticed that it had irked Godric a lot that he couldn't figure out who this vampire was, he would've tortured her, only to help her? She thought perhaps the torture was necessary so he could get time with her alone. It was the explanation they deferred to at this point. But even then, how would this vampire know where to send her to? How was it that he knew where Godric's and Eric's safe houses were at? Eric had mentioned that he had let a few trusted vampires on his end run some errands pertaining to the safe house locations. He would have to be careful with his contact with them. Godric had not been happy about that knowledge, but Ovidia had pointed out that this narrowed the list down to a handful of vampires. If she could listen to their voices, she would know who exactly it was. But so far, that little guessing game had to be put on hold, lest their safety be compromised.

She paused at the thought that they had something else up their sleeves, but shrugged it off. The two of them had done so much for her already, if they had another agenda on their backs, and she was just a catalyst, she would only be more than happy to help their cause just because not only did they save her from bleeding out from her injuries, they'd healed her and taken care of her even more so than she'd experienced in her entire life.

_'I just want to know though, if I could ever have the same sort of life I once had before all this shit happened..'_, she frowned and a heavy feeling overcame her. _'Right, who am I kidding. No shit, I'll never be the same any more.'_

Ovidia had been sitting in front of the TV for a couple of hours, spooning soggy cereal into her mouth every once in a while as she flipped through the channels before settling on a rerun of some medical drama series, half wishing her life was that much of a first world problem as their little petty made up lives. She heard the deliberate shuffling of feet and felt the back of the couch she was sitting in dip down as a hand stroked her hair in the same fashion as she had stroked his a few hours ago. She looked up to see the ancient boy vampire smiling down at her.

"Good evening, Vidia."

She didn't mind it so much that he had shortened her name. It sounded rather inviting and familiar the way he said it. She smiled back and greeted him as he ruffled her hair and hopped over the height of the couch to sit next to her, the milk in the bowl sloshing around slightly.

"Did you get enough rest last night?" Godric asked the girl lightly, taking the bowl in her hands and setting it down on the coffee table before them.

Ovidia stared at the television blankly, thinking about the vampire's question. Physically, she felt fine, but she still felt exhausted, like the day after running a full marathon.

"That a trick question?" she frowned, unsure about how to go about addressing the question he'd asked.

"No. But if it confuses you so, you could choose not to answer it." Godric's smile faltered slightly as he read the girl's expressions. "I do apologise for causing you grief. I only wanted to know if you were feeling better tonight."

"Oh. Uh... um..."

She turned to look at him and spied Eric zipping around the bedroom in the background setting his clothes out and changing at an inhumanly quick speed. She blinked, momentarily distracted at the speed which the tall man moved, and shifted her gaze back to Godric.

"Yes, um. If that's the case, then, uh, I guess I'm feeling better than last night. It's not much, all things considered..."

She let the words trail off as she got distracted again, this time at Eric's insanely fast movements over his blonde locks, combing and styling his hair. Godric turned to look at what she had been watching and chuckled lightly at the distraction. Ovidia tried to multitask but was failing so badly at it when she forced herself to pull her gaze away at Eric and back to Godric who had a knowing smile on his face.

"You guys can really, like, move really fast." She shot a glance at Eric who was now sitting on the bed tying his shoelaces together at a human speed, suddenly, that looked all too slow to her. He had clearly heard her observation, and took to humouring her to move at human speed. Shaking her head to rouse her attentions back to the ancient vampire sitting next to her, she looked at the almost finished bowl of cereal on the coffee table.

"Indeed. I suppose it's because we only have the night to carry out our existence that we're gifted with certain abilities."

She lifted her shoulders in an attempt to show her acknowledgement to the topic, understanding Godric's tone of finality on the topic. He didn't have to state it very obviously but it was evident that he never really shared what vampires were or what they could do, never wanted her to know more in hopes she won't have to be subjected to their.. lifestyles, not in the long run anyway. _'But, he's quite a fool to think I don't actually know how to observe things on my own. I haven't survived this long only to be stupid enough to yap about it.'_ she noted with a chagrined mood.

"Anyway, I had a lot more memories resurfacing again while I slept earlier. I don't feel all that rested." She said with the same tone of finality in her voice as she stood from the couch and picking up the bowl, turning to look at Godric only to see a guilty look in his eyes, "Nothing we can do about that, but, for what it's worth, I suppose I'm feeling a lot more numbed out from it. That's a good improvement, right?"

She watched him nod in agreement although his eyes did not show the same conviction and padded into the kitchen where she found the other vampire standing in front of the microwave, waiting for a bag of blood to heat up. He greeted her gruffly, clearly, if there was a trait that both humans and vampires had, it was that some people never got over morning grouchiness. She giggled at the thought as she left the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>- . - . -<strong>

Ovidia found herself curled up in an armchair with an old tome in her lap, the pages on medieval banking systems forgotten as she tried hard to let herself succumb to an impending nap. The situation she found herself in was quite the predicament for her. She was getting way too comfortable in that chair, which was warm and enveloping. So conducive for her to end up dozing - which was a conflicting situation in her mind, because she knew the moment she lost herself to that nap, it would be all too soon that another memory would leap to the forefront of her slumber, and she would be helpless in making it stop.

She had remembered one of the vampires managing to rouse her from her screams, but it had done little to stop the memory in its tracks. Her mind had this really sick idea of ensuring she recalled it in its entirety. She had wondered if either Godric or Eric would've picked up the fact that perhaps she had been glamoured somehow into making sure she lived out those memories fully. _'Maybe they're the ones who glamoured me into it.'_ was her last thought as her breaths evened out and she slipped into her sleep, unable to keep her eyes open any longer.

_"Little girl, open your eyes. Dear little Ovidia, wake up." _

_Ovidia groaned as she felt a cold finger prod at her cheek, the warm tones of the speaker made it even more difficult for her to rouse herself out of her minuscule rest. Lately, they'd been torturing her beyond what could be considered natural. It would seem that Talbot and his husband would come visit her regularly. Talbot was somehow always a little more reserved in the way he handled her, but it was never with the same brutality that the other men used on her. She briefly wondered if it was just solely based on the fact that she was female and he clearly was one who preferred men. _

_Her eyes snapped opened only to have her eyes swivel around wildly in their sockets, her consciousness barely holding on to the brink of awareness. The cold finger was joined by its other digits and a palm which held by her cheek and she felt a liquid wet her lips. Her tongue instinctively swiped along her lips, water. More of it splashed on her lips as she let her tongue lap at it weakly, her throat barely able to swallow but she tried her best to will herself into drinking the water. _

_She soon found herself staring back at the fanged man before glancing around the room quickly. She was alone with Talbot. That was weird. Well, not really weird. While Talbot never came down alone, it wasn't until his recent visits that she noticed he came unaccompanied by his husband. She shrugged mentally; whatever. If it meant a few moments of reprieve from those bastards, she would welcome it wholeheartedly. Talbot had been nothing but tolerant with her. So far, that is. Ovidia knew better than to trust any person within this place._

_"You look better already, that's a good thing." _

_He hauled her up to sit up against the wall as he crouched next to her carefully, like he didn't want to get his clothes soiled by the room. She couldn't fault him for that, if she were as pristinely clean as he currently was, she would be doing the exact same thing. Grime, dirt, dried blood and faecal matter just wasn't up her alley of enjoyment. But she was too far gone down this dark abyss of torture, she really couldn't give a fuck about it. _

_She eyed him questioningly, her head tilted to one side marginally, non-verbally asking him what he was doing here. Talbot seemed to have gotten the intent of her actions and he shrugged carelessly, his accented voice light and bored at first but his anger and frustration picking up as he spoke, "I was bored. Again. There are only so many rooms I can redecorate in a day. My darling has been out... playing with those... pathetic sycophants that he likes surrounding himself with. Hmph! He's an old, weak fool, my husband. Whatever." _

_Ovidia allowed herself to smile at his rant, his fangs had popped out mid-way and his awkward lisp had started. It wasn't so much as the lisp that she found amusing, it was his behaviour she found rather endearing. Reminded her of her own mother who was often neglected by her own husband; her dad found his career more important than the family and it usually led to somewhat similar rants. Really didn't help that dad had women he'd kept on the sides. Talbot must've sensed her amusement and her shift in attention because he prodded her painfully in the shoulder. _

_"Are you even listening to me? Ugh. And they say women are good listeners, those magazines are all lies!" _

_She cocked an eyebrow at him, her small smile still on her lips as she nodded at him before shrugging. Talbot sniffed at her, somewhat displeased at her lack of voice but didn't press the issue. He had to have known that she wouldn't even voice a peep. Screams and grunts and moans and groans, yes. Sighs and the constant giggling and laughing too. But she would not even say a single comprehensible word. Not like he could care about her lack of talking, he seemed rather content just blabbering away about his decorations and his own sad little marriage every time he came by. His husband would always roll his eyes and huff, telling her how Talbot was in one of his moods again. _

_She had been massively perplexed at first as to why these two men would air their marital differences in front of a tied up, gagged, tortured human girl. However, as time went on as they usually did, with each rare visit they would come by to her windowless prison, she found that they were both rather interesting individuals to be around with. As mad and insane as Talbot's husband was, she could see that he cared dearly for the younger Mediterranean man and always humoured Talbot greatly while Talbot spend the better part of their visit with her ranting about stupid werewolves and blood stains in bed linens. Listening to both their incessant chatter was the least torturous thing that was happening to her, although she was quite sure if this happened to her before she was captured, her ears would be bleeding profusely. It was only when Talbot stormed out of the room that she would fear. His husband, the King, was not a nice man when Talbot wasn't there. The number of torturous things he would do to her were things she didn't want remembering. She shuddered as she recalled his rough hands on her, the crazy medieval tools and the broken bones and burnt flesh he'd left on her. Oh, the branding. He was a massive fan of using hot irons on her. It seemed like the whole building had a fetish for that. A few others had been more educated on torturing via red hot pokers. _

_She was brought back to the present when she saw Talbot huff at her and sitting on a less stained part of her now unrecognisable mattress. She wasn't exactly listening to the man, but he had chatted enough to calm down and retract his fangs and was now looking at her rather forlornly. _

_"Oh sweetheart, I do feel quite sadly for you. I heard from darling you were the only sole witness and living creature alive to have escaped from that awful were fight.."_

_She snorted loudly and rolled her eyes, 'Fight? Try fucking massacre.' She shuddered at the gory, bloody details of the anamnesis, her stomach doing flips as she took several gulps of air. The air in the room stank of her torturers and her bodily excrements, amongst other things, and Talbot's light fragrance from his laundered clothes. She welcomed the pleasant scent of Talbot and turned to look at him squarely in his eyes, grimacing at his previous words and shaking her head. He understood her need for him to not bring it up again._

_"They're such fucking animals, I do feel sorry for you having to go through all this. It's like they've gone back five hundred years or something. If you never saw all that you've seen, you'll never be here. But if you weren't here, then I wouldn't have known you, right? I suppose that's the only good thing out of this, no?"_

_Ovidia rolled her eyes but smiled weakly at the sweet voiced man. He would always apologise for torturing her because the others had to hear, smell and see some form of torture going on, and while he made it so clear he wasn't going to have sex with her, their odd friendship had him pleasuring her in other ways that she didn't exactly quite dislike. Quite honestly, she regarded theirs a Stockholm syndrome sort of relationship. Talbot grinned back at her brightly and ran a finger down her arm before she nodded and whimpered before he drew the tip of a pocket knife along the same path. She let out a scream at the pain she felt as he waited a few moments to let her get her breathing normalised, and then bit into his fingertip, letting his blood heal it over. She stared at Talbot as a tear rolled down her cheek. _

_"But you know, you're quite the lucky girl." _

_Ovidia frowned and cocked an eyebrow so high up her forehead at his idea of her pathetic luck. 'If this is what he considers lucky...' She never finished her thoughts with his next words. He was practically squealing excitedly in his hushed whisper. _

_"You've got people looking for you, it seems. That place we picked you up from? The one owned by your little friend, Adam. Oh yes, we know about Adam. Don't you miss him? He's been going around asking for help to look for you. He sure is one good looking boy! My, I wished we packed him into the van with you instead. Never mind, I'll be sure to ask darling to pick him up soon. He could be your room mate in here! How about that!" _

_She shook her head quickly and pouted, a whine sounding from her lips. 'No, not Adam!' _

_"But why not? He's cute! He could be my pet!" _

_She pouted even more so, huffing in frustration at Talbot's claims, growling softly as she shook her head firmly again even though her neck was protesting the action. _

_"Tsk. Oh, fine. I don't plan on keeping you in here for much longer anyway. Darling doesn't seem to want to let you go, or turn you, or let you die. Honestly it's such a chore having to deal with him talking about you all the time, but you, you seem like such a great listener. Maybe when you get out we could meet again. Some day, maybe. I don't quite fancy that this room has been made torture chambers anyway. How distasteful is that?"_

_Ovidia gasped, her eyes widening in surprise at his words. She jutted her chin out, jerking her head at Talbot, 'What?' What was he implying? He would help her get out? Really? But that was crazy! The king's husband, Talbot!? The said man clapped his hands excitedly._

_"Oh, I know, I know. It's so radical! But seriously, I'm so bored of living here. I need some adventure! You could be my little pet project! Send you, my little honey chumps on a wild goose chase! How about that? You'll get to run around the country, and see the sights, and live with nicer people. Not unlike here, at least there won't be any tortures out there, if you manage to get back to your friends."_

_Talbot let his fingers graze one side of her collarbones, an inkling of his next cutting site before sinking the knife in slowly as he spoke, all the while watching her face intently. Ovidia whimpered before giving into a pained moan and ragged breaths. It didn't hurt that much but the cut was deep enough that she could feel the muscles being serrated away from their rightful connections to the bone girdle. _

_"You see, I have to apologise for your sorry luck, you'll just be living in yet another prison anyway. Always in hiding, always in fear. Darling simply won't let you live to tell the tale, that's if you did actually witness it. Did you see them killing each other like the savages that they are? For some stupid reason, this keeping you here makes it ever more irrevocable that you've seen and experienced even more than that night though." _

_He drew the knife in similar fashion over her other side of the collarbone. She choked out a sob, it was excruciating. He left the cut open, not sealing it shut as he did with her arm, and watching with an odd fascination as her blood leaked out and trailed down like a wall of liquid red down her chest. She glowered at the fanged man. Talbot was beginning to scare her today. He's never cut that deep before, almost piercing into her lungs. He must've severed an important vein because she could feel her large wound bleeding too profusely. _

_"You know, I haven't actually tried tasting you. I keep hearing from all them boys raving about your blood. The blood of a male is often a nicer palette for my taste, but the boys, they can't stop talking about yours even though I'm fucking them in bed. I must try you today."_

_He leaned forward as his fangs clicked out, his tongue venturing onto her skin as he licked one of the trails. The impulsive man clambered over her thighs, straddling her legs heavily, his obvious need for remaining pristinely clean forgotten as he lapped at the deep cut under her collarbone. She stared up at him wide eyed, and watched as he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her blood deeply,_

_"Your blood is surprisingly sweet and pleasant for an O blood type. And clean too, even though those mutts have taken away your virginity. How interesting! I can't believe I haven't tasted you before now. I see the fascination now, oh! Ovidia, you little minx! I must drink from you!"_

_Talbot wasted no time licking at her neck, his fangs dragging across her jugular as he purred before sinking his fangs into her. Ovidia's breath hitched slightly in the painful pricking sensation before she heard the man above her let out a loud drawn out moan that sounded way far too sexual for her gay acquaintance. She could feel her blood being pulled out of her veins with Talbot's every gulp. It wasn't until her heart started beating a lot louder in her ears that he pulled away from her._

_"Divine! So delectable! I see why they can't shut the fuck up about you now! I understand why Russell wants you here all the time. But this is odd, you're completely human. Your smell, your physiology, completely human. Or maybe you're not exactly human? I don't understand this. Wait, has anyone even told you what we are? I'll tell you, we are vampires!" _

_Talbot was rubbing his front all over her, usually her torturers would be up in arms raping her while they drank. 'Fuck and feed' was what she was called, only 'fuck, feed, and everything else' was a more accurate way of their use of her. She shuddered when she felt Talbot's hard erection pressing into her lower abdomen. _

_"Well, will you look at that! My, my, dear little Ovidia, it seems you might break plentiful gay hearts in time. You little witchling, you. I might just bat for your team, or maybe just for you. No, I can't have darling keep you here for longer. I will plan this out accordingly. You'll have to give me some time, my little honey chumps." _

_She felt his cold fingers wrapping around her neck to hold her head in place. She opened her eyes only to stare up into his own bright eyes and flushed cheeks from drinking her blood and felt the familiar haze and tug into her mind. No, no. She mustn't let go of her mind. 'Keep it together, keep it together. Don't let him get to us. No, he mustn't! But, it's so warm and inviting... so soft, that caress, so light and comfortable. Oh, but... I must not give in...' Ovidia's glazed over at the last thought as it faded off, her mind captured by Talbot's soft but hypnotising gaze. _

_"Ovidia, little honey chumps. You will forget about today, and until you're in a safe place, you won't remember this whole conversation. I will look for you once I've gotten out of this kitchy place too. We have a show to put up in time, but the next time I come in here, you will be able to leave this place. You understand me?" _

_Ovidia felt his voice become her deeply embedded thought and tried fighting against it. It was weak to have done so, her brain was mush to his soft eyes. She nodded after a while, a barely there movement due to her neck being held tightly in his hand. Talbot sighed softly, his hand relaxing over her neck. It was just a ruse to the camera placed in the room to look as though he were having some words with her. Talbot knew his glamour would work on her, he had tried glamouring her in stages and with time he tried his glamour on her, he felt her mind give way into his slowly, as if she were getting used to being glamoured by him. _

_"Now, my sweet honey chumps. When you leave this place, you will run. You will destroy anything in your path with anything you can find to get out of this compound, and you will run as fast as you can, towards the sunrise, go east, there are people waiting for you by the harbour sides. You must look for a safe place to hide when you get to a harbour or to an industrial estate, they're places with large warehouses. Look for residences in those areas. There will be safe places for you there. Ovidia, it is paramount that your safe spots will be rooms next to escape ladders or stairs. Always look up in between alleyways, you'll find an open window next to the escape routes. Go hide in them, your friends will know you have arrived. Yes?" _

_She nodded at his words, her breaths evening out as with every glamoured human would have showcased. She could feel her brain slowly but surely resisting his hypnotic gaze, and she blinked. A quick snap of her eyelids. She felt his fingers tighten around her neck again as she stared back into Talbot's eyes, it now looked a little panicked, as if he knew she wouldn't hold his gaze and whatever he was doing to her for much longer._

_"You will not remember that it was I who let you go, until you've recalled this conversation in your safe place. If you don't find a way to a safe place, you will run and hide in the woods, and you will do whatever it takes to run forever, until you find some place safe. Some place no one else can look for you, understood?"_

_Ovidia gulped, his words were fighting for a place within her mind. It didn't seem like she could stop it from becoming her thought and action and intent but her mind was trying to reject it. A little part of her told her to welcome this one time. The word 'safe' kept jumping out to her in her glazed over haze. It had to mean something, right? _

_She nodded at Talbot again, and this time he let go of her neck completely, and sagged onto her, his clothes staining with her blood. She felt her mind snap back into awareness, the previous fog lifted from her thoughts and she groaned tiredly, resting her forehead on Talbot's shoulder. He was still breathing in her drying blood. She couldn't understand what was so nice about it. Blood all smelled the same to her. Perhaps because of his otherworldliness that he could smell her blood better, but no matter how she tried thinking around it, it still had her wondering how blood could smell any better than this nauseated fume. _

_Ovidia was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Talbot lean away from her, and presenting his bloody wrist to her lips. He leaned back onto her shoulder, it would be the first time they had such a close proximity to each other, his head turned towards her neck as he let his breath tickle her, his voice a bare whisper. She sighed and suckled on the fanged man's blood, her wounds sewing themselves shut and then some._

_"Drink, honey chumps. I need you to rest up for tonight. Tomorrow, you will drink more, and tomorrow will be it for you. You will run away."_

* * *

><p><strong>- . - . -<strong>

Ovidia sat up in the chair she was in, the heavy tome jostled out of her lap as it landed on the carpeted floor with a solid thump. Her eyes wide and shining brightly, her mind clear with her memory recall from her nap.

She looked to the door, almost expecting Godric or Eric to come flitting in at her accelerated heart rate and jarring breaths but they hadn't. She tilted her head, wondering about the lack of their similar panic but brushed it aside.

Talbot was going to come for her. Would he force her to go back with him to that place? She shuddered as a stab of fear shot through her. No, he wouldn't, would he? She thought quickly. Talbot said he wanted to get out of there. Was he being held there too? Was that his prison also? He had struck her as becoming increasingly odd with his last visits.

The library door finally opened quickly as Godric came to her side, his eyes flashing in concern as he looked her over, picking up the book on the floor. A wry smile graced his lips as he cocked an eyebrow at her, "Banking systems? No wonder you fell asleep. Are you alright, little one?"

Ovidia nodded and she let her thoughts whirl through her mind, coming to a decision quickly. She would make Godric sit down and speak with her at length at her new revelation.

"I just remembered something that you might find... useful, perhaps?"

She watched the ancient boy look at her with a spark in his eyes as he sat on the carpet in front of her. He looked way too young when he sits cross legged, looking up at her expectantly like this. She shrugged mentally.

"But first, I need to know - where's Adam? Is he alright? Is he safe? Has he been taken like me? Where is he?"

Godric blinked up at the girl as he heard her questions. Truth be told, they hadn't been able to keep up with modern forms of communication what with being so far out in the woods. But with Adam, Isabel had dispatched Adam out to Eric's safe house in Sweden indefinitely. The last time he managed to contact his human day man, he was busy studying museum artefacts for Eric. That was two days ago.

"For all intents and purposes, yes, Adam is currently safe."

Ovidia was dying to ask where Adam was currently located, but given how selective Godric was with answering her, she knew better than to bother asking. He wouldn't budge regardless. Besides, if Talbot had managed to glamour her, it could mean any knowledge she had of Adam could be glamoured out of her as well. She nodded at Godric's response. As long as her friend was safe. She felt a small weight lift off her shoulder for now.

"Well, then. Since he's safe. I've managed to overcome some requirements of the glamour that had been successfully placed on me."

"You have?" The surprise on Godric's face did little to make him look his age, in fact, Ovidia smiled at his seemingly young features and nodded quickly.

"Talbot glamoured me."

"_Talbot?_"

Godric's eyes widened significantly. That wasn't what he had expected. _At all._ His mind was whirling around as he tried to piece this new information together. It wasn't adding up at all. How did Talbot manage to know where Eric's and his safe spots were at? How did he manage to get that gun into the room without their knowledge? The motion sensors didn't even go off. _'Unless he had vamped in and out, of course.'_ Godric stood up and started pacing, his mind was split into so many different ways. He stopped to look at the human girl with another steady gaze, his face impassive as his mind raced on. He could feel Eric's tug of curiosity and need to be with him, his child will be home soon. A part of him could feel the homing proximity of his child racing back towards them.

"Tell me everything. Leave nothing out." his voice was thick and harsh in accent, but urgent with the need for information.

Ovidia stared back at the ancient vampire that she'd come to be comfortable around with and nodded and started recounting her memory in as full a detail as she could as Godric continued pacing around her, occasionally pausing to take in an unnecessary breath, other times he would growl to himself, his fists clenching tightly.

"He drank from you?"

Godric growled quietly. Sure, Ovidia somehow smelled different, but it wasn't like her scent sang out to him and Eric. Actually, he couldn't be too sure, they had been only surrounded by her scent for the past four months now, and they survived by drinking whenever they pass by a household along the way. Godric and his progeny could very well just be more acclimatised to Ovidia's scent by now.

Just then, Eric burst in through the door, his hair askew, a look of worry in his eyes, frown lines marring his forehead.

"What is it? What happened? What has gotten you so worked up? Godric?"

"It seems we know who our helpful friend is now."

Eric's frown disappeared as he schooled his features into one of neutrality.

"Okay, I suppose it's not what we've expected if you're pacing in this manner."

"No, it's not. Our friend happens to be Talbot."

"Who?"

"Talbot, Russell's progeny and husband. Eric, you know who Talbot is."

"Yes, master, I do know, but I- _Talbot?!_"

Ovidia nodded quickly as Eric's eyes widened and swivelled over to her for confirmation.

"Shit. Well, that changes everything."

Godric gestured to Ovidia with his hand, prodding her to continue with her narration as he continued with his pacing. Eric stood by the large desk by the side of the room, leaning against the large piece of wood listening in from where she had left off.

"So, Talbot's either still finding a way to get out, or he's already out and about looking for us, it would seem. It intrigues me that he wants out of Russell's hold. Why though?"

Eric mused darkly, his arms folded across his chest as he looked from his maker to the little human girl. He watched as the girl shrugged before sagging into the chair again.

"Whatever it is, he was right about me being in an eternal prison. I mean, no offence, but I'm still a kept person. I haven't been seen out in society for how long now? And all I've been surrounded by is just the two of you. I mean, you're both great company, but I do kind of miss home."

"This _is_ home now, Ovidia. It will be until we get rid of Edgington." Godric sat on the small side table next to the armchair she was currently seated in, taking her hands in his, gaining her attention.

"And when will that be?" She asked softly, her gaze shifting from Godric's gaze to their joined hands.

"As soon as we can find cracks within that palace of his.." Eric's voice floated over to them, snapping Godric's eyes over to his progeny quickly. Ovidia shifted in her chair and sat up quickly.

"Well, now that we know who's gotten me out, surely we could use him instead?"

"That's if we can find him first." Godric stood up and shoved his hand into his pants pocket, retrieving his phone. He looked down at the little human girl and let a small smile flit over his features before he started tapping away on his gadget. "I guess this means we're going back into society, like you so wish, Vidia."

"Let's get me a nice giant cup of vanilla latte from a nice little coffee shop on the way, yes? I'm dying for some coffee." Ovidia squealed and bounced in her chair, breaking the serious atmosphere in the air, causing Eric to snort loudly at her antics.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter! (:<strong>


End file.
